Temas Pendientes
by NarRYa
Summary: FINALIZADO. Un caso nuevo, un viejo conocido, una oportunidad más (NS)
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a los guionistas de la serie CSI: Crime Scene Investigation y a Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer Productions y a la CBS. Tan sólo lo he tomado prestados. Por el contrario, todo lo demás es de mi propia invención, y nada de ello es real. Este fanfic esta inspirado en el capitulo "Demasiado fuerte para morir" (Too tough to die) de la primera temporada, capitulo16. Recomiendo que si no os acordáis os leáis algún resumen, aunque seguro que os debe sonar. Aquí os dejo unas direcciones  
(inglés, muy completo)  
(castellano) El vocabulario en esta historia es el normal y corriente que cualquier persona utilizaría al hablar, por lo que se incluyen insultos y palabras malsonantes. No hay censura :), sólo aviso, aunque creo que todos estamos acostumbrados a decir, escuchar y leer tales palabras. Sólo lo digo, por si acaso. En los dos primeros capítulos (iré colgando lo antes posible) son presentación de la historia y de nuevos personajes), después ya empezará el nudo del relato. Dedicado a todo aquél que lo lea, en especial a Phoebe16 y Danita M, por sus esfuerzos. Espero vuestras opiniones, por favor.  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
Aquella era diferente. Era fría y llovía, pero como siempre era una noche oscura, no obviamente por la oscuridad en sí que la noche conlleva, sino por la sensación de que nada bueno iba a ocurrir. El equipo se encontraba a la espera, el trabajo aún no llegaba. Ya habían acabado el papeleo de la noche anterior y empezaban a aburrirse. No era normal esperar, lo normal era correr en resolver casos que podrían parecer imposibles de resolver, y dar con los criminales antes de que pudieran huir. Eso era lo normal, y eso era lo que no estaba pasando.  
  
Grissom no se desesperaba, al contrario, le gustaba la tranquilidad de esa noche puesto que así tendría más tiempo para uno de sus experimentos con su bicho preferido: la araña. Le fascinaba poder meterse en su mundo, entre sus cuatro paredes, haciendo lo que más le gustaba y sin nadie que pudiera entrometerse en sus casos.  
  
"No aguanto más" Sara entró en el despacho de Grissom de golpe, sin picar antes a la puerta y con cara de no estar de muy buen humor. Grissom la miraba enfadado, ella había acabado con su experimento, por un día que podría relajarse.  
  
"¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer, esperar sentados? Necesito algo que hacer. No puedo quedarme sentada y cruzada de brazos"  
  
"Deberías alegrarte de que hoy no se cometa un crimen"  
  
"Si me alegro. La cuestión es que eso hace que yo me aburra"  
  
"Pues lo siento. No voy a ser yo quién cometa un crimen para que tú lo resuelvas"  
  
"¿Alguien ha dicho crimen?" dijo Catherine que pasaba por delante de la puerta "Porque si hay un crimen me lo quedo yo, por antigüedad me pertenece"  
  
"Tranquilizaos las dos, por favor" dijo Grissom tras su escritorio "Simplemente relajaos, no es tan difícil. Es más Catherine ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa y estás un rato con Lindsay?"  
  
"Mi hija está durmiendo en casa de mi hermana ¿Qué quieres, que la despierte y me vaya a jugar con ella al parque? Venga Gil, no son horas. Sólo quiero trabajar"  
  
"¡Eso!" dijo Sara  
  
"Oh vamos... disfrutad un poco del tiempo libre, después os quejáis porque a penas podéis descansar entre un turno y otro ¿Por qué no aprendéis un poco de los chicos? Al menos ellos no se quejan"  
  
"Ellos están jugando con videojuegos" dijo Sara  
  
"Pues aprende a jugar Sara. Y ahora, por favor, dejadme a solas que mi araña tiene algo que explicarme"  
  
"Tú y tus bichos" dijo Catherine  
  
"¡Eh! Hay damas que saben apreciar su belleza, no como vosotras"  
  
Catherine y Sara salieron del despacho y cerraron la puerta, se miraron a los ojos y cada una se fue por el lado opuesto del pasillo. Desde el caso del ex marido de Catherine, las cosas no funcionaban del todo bien entre ellas, pero los demás sabían que seguían siendo amigas pese a lo que ellas quisieran aparentar. Catherine se fue en busca de Greg, a ver si tenía algo de última hora que le pudiera dar algo en lo que entretenerse. Por su parte, Sara se fue a buscar a Nick y Warrick, que seguramente seguirían jugando a baloncesto en la dichosa máquina esa de la Play Station II. Al llegar a la sala, Sara sólo vio a Warrick jugando.  
  
"Ei Warrick ¿Nick te ha abandonado?" dijo Sara mientras se sentaba a su lado  
  
"Eso parece. Me dijo que tenía que llamar a alguien, así que o está aún hablando por teléfono, o bien está por ahí haciendo algo. Seguramente habrá ido a ver a Greg"  
  
"Posiblemente... ¿sigues jugando?"  
  
"Esto es un reto. Debo superar la última puntuación de Nick. El chico blanco no me puede ganar al baloncesto" dijo Warrick bromeando. Sara sonreía y tan sólo asentía con la cabeza. Después de carios minutos de ver como Warrick intentaba ganar a una máquina, decidió irse.  
  
"Voy a ver si encuentro algo que hacer"  
  
"Vale" dijo Warrick sin mirarla mientras se maldecía por haber dejado que le metieran una canasta desde casi medio campo.  
  
Sara salió de la sala y fue en dirección al laboratorio de Greg. Iba caminando por el pasillo hasta que vio a Nick sentado en la sala de reuniones con un café en la mano y leyendo algo.  
  
"Hombre Nick, me alegro ver que has dejado los videojuegos por un libro"  
  
"Warrick ya se estaba poniendo pesado con lo de la revancha. Por una vez que le gano, pero bueno ¿Y tú que haces?"  
  
"Hacer, hacer, como que no hago nada. ASí que cuéntame algo"  
  
"¿Qué quieres que te cuente? No tengo nada interesante que decir"  
  
"Lo que sea Nick, por favor"  
  
"Muy bien. Veamos. Hace un momento he hablado con mi madre por teléfono y me ha dicho que a mi padre lo tienen que operar de la rodilla izquierda porque ya casi no puede andar. Ya sabes, por la edad o algo así. Pero que no me preocupe porque ya está ella allí y mis hermanas, pero que no estaría mal que le fuera a visitar porque ya hace tiempo que no me ven el pelo. Bla, bla, bla ¿Ya te he aburrido un poco más?"  
  
"Bueno, no es una de tus mejores historias pero pasa ¿Tú estás muy unido a tu familia, no?  
  
"Pues, supongo. Como todo el mundo creo"  
  
"No, todo el mundo no"  
  
"¿Por qué nunca te he escuchado hablar sobre tu familia? De hecho ¿Tienes hermanos?"  
  
"No, hija única. Y digamos que mis padres y yo no nos entendemos demasiado, pero lo creas o no, los llamo de vez cuando para que sepan que estoy viva"  
  
"Hola chicos" dijo Warrick entrando por la puerta "está bien Nick, esta vez me has ganado"  
  
"Me debes un desayuno" dijo Nick riendo al ver la cara de frustración de su amigo  
  
"¿Ya estáis todos aquí?" dijo Catherine entrando en la habitación  
  
"¿Por?" dijo Sara  
  
"Grissom me ha dicho que nos reuniéramos aquí todos"  
  
"Pues no teníamos ni idea" dijo Warrick  
  
Grissom aún tardaba en llegar. Sara empezaba a comerse las uñas. Warrick y Nick discutían sobre el cuerpo de una chica de un anuncio de una revista, y Catherine simplemente observaba con los brazos cruzados. Grissom por fin llegó.  
  
"Buenas noticias... creo. Tenemos un caso, o algo así. Y antes de que digas nada Catherine, no, no puedo dártelo a ti, lo siento. Sara recuerdas el caso de Pamela Adler, dono el chico salió impune porque era menor, ella estaba en coma... ¿Lo recuerdas?"  
  
"Cómo olvidarlo"  
  
"Pues parece ser que el chico ha cometido otro crimen en otro estado y me han llamado para que vayas a atar unos cabos sueltos del caso. Nada importante creo, pero como no tenemos trabajo, no me opongo a ello ¿Irás?"  
  
"Si eso significa salir de aquí y coger a ese chico, sin dudarlo"  
  
"Muy bien. A los demás lo siento pero no hay nada más. Bueno sí, una cosa. Como el caso de Sara es en Texas, Nick tú vas con ella. No puedo darte vacaciones pero tendrás algún momento para ir a ver a tus padres. A parte, quiero que vigiles a Sara, ya sabes cómo se implicó en aquél caso"  
  
"Por favor Grissom, ya soy mayor" dijo Sara. Nick sonreía  
  
"Y sigues cometiendo errores, como todos. Pues eso es todo. Catherine, Warrick, lo siento nada más, seguimos a la espera. YY vosotros dos" dijo Grissom refiriéndose a Nick y Sara "Mañana os quieren allí, cuanto antes mejor. Volver pronto porque puede ser que mañana no demos a basto con el trabajo"  
  
Nick y Sara se levantaron de sus asientos, salieron de la sala, después del edificio y montaron en sus respectivos coches. El vuelo salía al medio día, así que quedaron a las diez de la mañana en el aeropuerto. Nick no llamaría a casa, sería una sorpresa para sus padres, aunque sólo pudiera verlos durante un par de horas, valía la pena hacer el viaje. Además, siempre iba bien salir de Las Vegas de vez en cuando. 


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2  
  
Sara llegó al aeropuerto a las diez en punto. La puntualidad solía ser una de sus virtudes, es más, siempre solía llegar antes de hora. No esperaba que los demás también llegasen antes de hora, pero sí esperaba de ellos que fuesen puntuales, cosa que hoy Nick no era. Sara esperó sentada delante de facturación, prefería esperar a Nick allí antes de entrar dentro, en la puerta de embarque. Grissom dejó muy claro que los quería a los dos juntos, y que ambos se vigilasen mutuamente, más bien era Nick quién debía vigilarla a ella para que no "se involucrase emocionalmente en el caso", según palabras textuales. Y Nick seguía sin llegar. No era normal que llevase casi cuarenta minutos de retraso, no era normal. Después de otros cinco minutos, Nick apareció por la puerta de entrada de la terminal de vuelos nacionales.  
  
"Lo siento, no sabía con quién dejar a Maverick" dijo Nick sin aliento  
  
"¿Mavierick?"  
  
"Mi perro, Maverick. Oh vamos Sara, no me puedo creer que después de tres años no sepas que tengo un perro ¿De verdad no lo sabías?"  
  
"No. Digamos que no sé mucho sobre ti tampoco"  
  
"Seguro que tú sabes más sobre mí que yo sobre ti. Me apuesto lo que quieras"  
  
"¿Otra vez apostando Nicky?"  
  
"Tranquila era broma. Pero oye, durante el viaje tienes tiempo de explicarme tu vida, sin problemas. Soy un buen oyente"  
  
"¿Por qué no facturamos?"  
  
"Claro"  
  
Ambos se dirigieron hacia el mostrador más cercano. Era una chica joven, rubia y ojos claros la que los esperaba al otro lado de mostrados, con una sonrisa bien amplia que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes.  
  
"Hola" dijo Sara mientras enseñaba su pasaporte y billete. Nick hizo lo propio.  
  
"¿Juntos?" preguntó la chica  
  
"Por favor" dijo Sara  
  
"Mmm... lo siento pero parece que no nos quedan. Les tendré que poner separados. Han tardado en facturar y el avión se ha ido llenando. Lo siento"  
  
"¿No queda nada?" preguntó Sara sorprendida "Bueno pues separados, qué se le va a hacer, tampoco es un viaje muy largo. Nick oy a comprar unos chicles allí" dijo señalando un kiosco  
  
"Señorita..." Nick miraba el nombre de la chica en la solapa de su chaqueta "Duff. Seguro que lo podemos arreglar de alguna manera" Nick mostró una de sus sonrisas a la chica. Sara también pudo ver esa sonrisa, y al mismo tiempo, ella también sonrió. Estaba claro, Nick se estaba camelando a la chica, y conociéndole, seguramente la conseguiría. Después de comprar, Sara se volvió a acercar al mostrador de facturación.  
  
"Muchas gracias" escuchó Sara decir a Nick, al tiempo que éste le entregaba su pasaporte "Hecho" le dijo él.  
  
"¿Hecho?"  
  
"Asientos juntos y ¿adivina qué?" Sara lo miraba, este chico podría conseguir lo que quisiera si a quién tenía delante era una chica "Primera clase. Por lo que se ve unos ejecutivos han cancelado su vuelo y les sobraba mucho asiento en primera. Así que por el mismo precio, nos vamos a sentar más cómodamente"  
  
"No me lo puedo creer"  
  
"Oye, que si no quieres, puedes ir a tu asiento en la parte de atrás del avión, porque yo creo que me voy a primera"  
  
"No, no. Si a primera puedes estar seguro de que me voy. Lo que no me puedo creer es que lo hayas conseguido"  
  
"Vosotras tenéis vuestras armas de mujer. Pues nosotros también sabemos algunos trucos útilies" Nick sonreía triunfante. Si lo pensaba bien, lo suyo había sido pura potra. Pero bueno, si la suerte te acompaña, más vale no desaprovecharla.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron hacia su puerta de embarque, pero antes debían pasar por el detector de metales y control de pasaporte. Los dos llevaban equipaje de mano, pasaron por el detector, y nada pitó.  
  
"Disculpe señor" le dijo un policía a Nick "¿Lleva usted un sacacorchos?"  
  
"¿Un sacacorchos?" Nick pensaba "No"  
  
"He de pasar de nuevo su bolsa por el detector"  
  
"Claro"  
  
Sara se había acercado a Nick al ver que éste no la seguía  
  
"Disculpe" dijo el policía "Me he equivocado"  
  
Nick recogió su bolsa y prosiguió su camino hacia la puerta número 40. Resultó ser que el sacacorchos no era más que el control remoto del discman. Desde que pasó lo que pasó en Nueva York, no se podía llevar encima ni una lima de uñas de cartón.  
  
"Creo que exageran con tanto control" dijo Nick  
  
"¿Tú crees? No dirías lo mismo si alguno de tus familiares hubiese estado en unop de aquellos aviones"  
  
"No te quito razón, pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo con un sacacorchos?"  
  
Sara no contestó. La verdad es que si a ella la amenazasen con un sacacorchos lo primero que haría es morirse de la risa. Pero más valía prevenir que curar. Enseguida tuvieron que embarcar. Primera clase. La gran diferencia era la amplitud que tenías en los asientos, la comodidad... digamos que era más relajante, por decir algo. El vuelo era relativamente corto. En la salida del aeropuerto de Dallas les estaba esperando Nicole Morse. Nicole tenía, aproximadamente, la misma edad de Grissom y Catherine. En seguida reconoció a sus colegas de Las Vegas.  
  
"Nick Stokes y ¿Sara Sidle?" dijo Nicole mientras se acercaba a ellos  
  
"¿Sí?" dijo Sara  
  
"Soy Nicole Morse, jefe del Departamento Criminalístico de Dallas. Vengo a recogeros. Por cierto, bienvenido de nuevo Nick"  
  
"Gracias Nicole"  
  
Sara se quedó sorprendida. Nick no le había comentado nada, no sabía que conocía a la gente de Dallas. Una cosa era haber nacido allí, y otra, muy diferente, era conocer al jefe de criminalística de Dallas. Además, había notado cierta familiaridad en el tono de voz de ambos. Nick la iba sorprendiendo cada vez más. Se montaron en el coche de Nicole, esta vez no era un Tahoe. En una media hora llegaron al laboratorio, el cual tan sólo ocupaba una planta del edificio, la superior, ya que la planta era el departamento de la policía. Volver entrar en aquél edificio traía muchos recuerdos a Nick.  
  
__________________________________  
  
El sistema jurídico en el que está basado el caso, es el sistema jurídico español, pues el americano no lo domino, lo siento. Aunque parezca un poco fuera de tono todo lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto puedo asegurar que todo ello es verídico, ya sea porque unas cosas me ocurrieron a mi este verano cuando me dirigía a Dublín, ya sea porque conozco a otras personas a las que le han ocurrido otras cosas aquí explicadas. Maverick es el perro de George Eads, no de Nick Stokes 


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3.  
  
Volver entrar en aquél edificio traía muchos recuerdos a Nick. Se lo conocía a la perfección, tanto la planta baja como la superior, no era extraño, pues durante cuatro años fue policía, pasando los dos años siguientes como criminalista en Dallas, antes de trasladarse a Las Vegas por motivos, podríamos decir, que tanto profesionales como personales. Parecía que el tiempo allí no pasaba, todo tenía el mismo aspecto, las mismas caras, tan sólo que un poco envejecidas, pero todo parecía estar esperándole y dándole la bienvenida.  
  
"Dichosos los ojos" dijo un hombre de unos 35 años vestido de policía "Nick Stokes de vuelta a Dallas, deber ser un sueño"  
  
""¡John!" dijo Nick mientras le daba un abrazo "Me alegro de verte"  
  
"¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Ya te has metido en problemas, no?"  
  
"No tranquilo. Vengo a ayudar a los de criminalística en una caso"  
  
"Oh es verdad... aún sigues en el otro bando"  
  
"Sí ya sabes, lo de apuntar a alguien con una pistola no es lo mío"  
  
"Pero sigues llevando una"  
  
"Pura formalidad. Pero que sepas que mi puntería sigue perfecta" Ambos reían. Entonces Nick se dio cuenta de que Sara estaba a su espalda esperando. "Ay, perdona. Sara Sidle, mi compañera. John O'Neill, policía de Dallas y amigo desde pequeños"  
  
"¿Tu compañera?" preguntó John  
  
"Profesional, John, profesional" dijo Nick  
  
"Encantada" dijo Sara mientras le daba la mano a John  
  
"¿Ya has visto a Nicole?" preguntó John a Nick  
  
"Ella nos ha venido a buscar al aeropuerto"  
  
"¿En serio? Vaya, normalmente no se molesta por estas cosas. Será porque eres tú Nicky"  
  
"Será. Bueno John, nos vemos luego, debemos ir arriba"  
  
John salió del edificio mientras Nick y Sara se dirigían al fondo del mismo, en busca de las escaleras.  
  
"¿Conoces a todo el mundo?" preguntó Sara  
  
"Casi. Supongo que habrá alguien nuevo" dijo Nick sonriendo "Sara, trabajé cuatro años en la policía y dos más como criminalista" Nick miraba a Sara "¿Tampoco lo sabías?"  
  
"No exactamente, pero no imaginé que habías pasado tanto tiempo aquí"  
  
"Sara, creo que no sabes nada de mi vida. Venga vamos"  
  
Subieron las escaleras y allí les estaba esperando Nicole de nuevo, aunque esta vez con otros compañeros. Estaban situados en semicírculo, sonrientes. Sara aún no creía lo que estaba pasando. En sí, no era nada especial, tan sólo unos viejos amigos que se volvían a ver de nuevo después de mucho tiempo.  
  
"¡Sí señor!" dijo uno "¡Nick Stokes de nuevo ente nosotros!"  
  
"Si no lo veo, no lo creo" dijo otra  
  
"Bienvenido a casa Nicky" dijo otro mientras se acercaban todos a darle la mano o abrazarle.  
  
Nick se estaba ruborizando, y Sara se sentía como apartada de este mundo. Sentía que había llegado aun mundo nuevo, donde ella tan sólo era una pieza nueva que necesitaba ser encajada en algún lugar. Sin duda Nick había dejado muchos amigos atrás, y Sara empezaba a preguntarse por qué Nick se marchó de Dallas.  
  
"Me alegro de veros a todos de nuevo" dijo Nick "¡Ei David! Veo que la dieta no ha funcionado" bromeó Nick  
  
"¡Sí funcionó! Lo que pasa es que después se vuelve a los malos hábitos" todos reían y hacían comentarios entre sí.  
  
"¡Oh perdonad! Chicos ésta es Sara Sidle, compañera de Las Vegas, y de hecho, a la persona que estabais esperando"  
  
"Hola a todos" dijo Sara tímidamente  
  
"Perdona Sara por no presentarte antes" dijo Nicole "es que hacía mucho que no sabíamos de Nick, ya sabes"  
  
"Claro" dijo Sara  
  
"Mira" dijo Nick "estos son James -balística-, David -químico, él es nuestro Greg-, Emma -tejidos-, Harry -criminólogo-, Sophie -forense-, Jack -criminólogo-, y Nicole, ya la conoces"  
  
"Bueno ¿qué tal si vamos ya a la sala de reuniones y planteamos el caso a los nuevos?" dijo Nicole  
  
Todos se dirigieron a la sala. El edificio era relativamente viejo pero el equipo que tenían era de última generación. Nicole iba explicándole a Sara que gracias a que Bush había llegado a la Casa Blanca, ellos habían conseguido todo ese equipo "... ya sabes, él es de Texas, así que nos sigue echando un mano" decía Nicole sonriendo  
  
"Cómo olvidarlo... Yo he sido una de esas personas que se han manifestado en contra de la guerra" dijo Sara muy seria  
  
"Oh..." Nicole enmudeció. Tomaron asiento " Veamos. Tenemos el caso de AJD..."  
  
"¿AJD?" interrumpió Sara  
  
"Allison J. Donovan" prosiguió Nicole "Violada, con magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, heridas de arma blanca, y con una bala entre ceja y ceja. Fue encontrada a un lado de la carretera N-54, tras un arbusto, la carretera une dos pueblos separados por unos siete kilómetros. Es una zona desértica. Por lo visto debieron utilizar preservativo, el cual no hemos encontrado, y no había restos púbicos del agresor en la víctima. Eso sí, encontramos una colilla, a unos cinco metros de donde hallamos el cuerpo y, según la base de datos, el ADN corresponde a Tony Thorpe, vuestro chico. Igualmente, cuando revisamos su casa, hallamos tierra en uno de sus zapatos, y ese tipo de tierra sólo se peude encontrar en esa zona de Texas"  
  
"Bueno, tenéis pruebas que lo sitúan en la escena..." dijo Sara  
  
"Pruebas circunstanciales" dijo una mujer que entraba por la puerta "Perdón, llego tarde"  
  
"Tranquila. Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, ésta es Pat Green, Fiscal"  
  
"¿Qué tal?" dijo Pat "Como decía, circunstanciales. Lo que tenemos no nos conduce a nada. Con esto, el abogado pedirá sobreseimiento definitivo del caso, y el Juez Instructor lo estimará. Como mucho, antes de pasarlo al juicio oral, declarará sobreseimiento provisional, que nos dará algo de tiempo, pero yo no inicio nada si sé que aspiro a lograr nada- Lo que tenemos, no demuestra que el chico estuvo allí, pero nada más, y eso es una duda más que razonable para condenar. Creemos que fue él. Lo sabemos, pero no tenemos nada"  
  
"Lo que necesitamos" dijo Nicole "es que comprobéis las pruebas, que encontréis similitudes con el caso de... ¿Cómo se llamada...?"  
  
"Pamela Adler" dijo Sara  
  
"De manera que podré pedir acumulación de procesos, y entre el caso de Adler y el de AJD, puedo llegar a algo más. La acumulación no se nos concederá al ser jurisdicciones diferentes, y porque en parte, vuestro caso ya fue juzgado. Pero eso mi Juez no lo sabe, y eso puede ayudarnos a abrir un juicio oral, aunque vuestras pruebas no se tengan en cuenta en él. Mientras, claro está, nuestros criminólogos seguirán buscando nuevos indicios con vuestra ayuda" finalizó Pat  
  
"Es decir, que se trata de engañar a un Juez" dijo Sara  
  
"No. Se trata de hacer todo lo posible por condenar a un culpable" dijo Pat "aunque sea siguiendo un camino legal no muy ético"  
  
"A mí me parece bien" dijo Sara "quiero ver a Thorpe en prisión"  
  
"¿Nick?" preguntó Nicole  
  
"No hay problema. Todo es cuestión de intentarlo. No hay nada que perder"  
  
"Eso es" dijo Pat "aquí la única que tiene algo que perder soy yo, pero me da igual. Simplemente, no soporto a los violadores"  
  
"Estupendo" dijo Sara "¿Cuándo empezamos?"  
  
"Creía que primero querríais ir al hotel" dijo Nicole  
  
"Ah... claro... bueno" balbuceaba Sara  
  
"No te preocupes" la interrumpió Nick "yo voy al hotel dejo las cosas y vuelvo. Supongo que tú prefieres quedarte aquí ¿me equivoco?"  
  
"Gracias" dijo Sara sonriendo  
  
"Bueno, hasta ahora" dijo Nick mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala  
  
"Emmm... si me disculpáis un segundo" dijo Nicole. Ella salió detrás de Nick y la paró en el rellano de la escalera.  
  
"Espera" Nick se volvió "Creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar"  
  
"Yo no lo tengo tan claro Nicole" dijo Nick serio  
  
"Te fuiste"  
  
"Tenía motivos"  
  
"Ha pasado mucho tiempo"  
  
"Poco más de cuatro años"  
  
"¿Estás con alguien?"  
  
Nick bajó la cabeza pero al segundo la miró a los ojos "No necesito a nadie para seguir adelante" dijo Nick  
  
"Vamos Nicky, tú siempre tenías a alguien a tu lado"  
  
"Y a veces elegí mal"  
  
Nick siguió su camino hasta desaparecer por uno de los pasillos.  
  
________________________________  
  
No podía dejar pasar mi oportunidad de criticar ciertas cosas que no me gustan del sistema americano y las cosas que ellos hacen. Supongo que entendéis mi posición. En otros capítulos encontrareis un poco mas de crítica de otros aspectos. Es mi forma de hacer saber que en USA no todo es perfecto y maravilloso como nos quieren hacer ver.  
  
Por favor, escribir un review. Gracias. 


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4.  
  
Sara no tardó ni un segundo en ponerse manos a la obra. Sentía la necesidad de resolver ese caso y sacarse la espina que le causó en su momento. Llevaba más de tres horas examinando pruebas, sobretodo los zapatos y la colilla. Creía que encontraría algo que los de Dallas no habían encontrado antes, algo, lo que fuera. Suplicaba por una gota de sangre de la víctima en los zapatos del presunto agresor. El hecho de que encontraran un arma del mismo calibre que el de la bala, en casa de Thorpe no suponía nada. Esa no era el arma homicida ya que los rasgos que dejaba esa pistola en una bala no se correspondían con la bala hallada en la cabeza de la víctima. Es más, se podría decir que el arma era nueva. Sara apostaba lo que fuera a que se deshizo de su arma y compró otra. En este país es demasiado fácil comprar una arma, sobretodo en Texas, donde parece ser religión el poseer un arma, aunque no sepas utilizarla.  
  
Sara volvió a mirar el reloj. Hacía casi cuatro horas que Nick se fue, y aún no había vuelto, o al menos, no se había dejado ver por esa parte del laboratorio. Sara suponía que se habría encontrado con más amigos y se habría entretenido. Era normal, pero era prioritario acabar cuanto antes y poder volver a Las Vegas, Grissom los quería allí. Grissom., Sara pensó en llamarle para informarle de la situación, no había nada de lo que informar porque parecía ser que no había nada que encontrar. Lo que sí podría decirle es que el caso les iba a llevar más tiempo de lo que pensaban.  
  
Tuvo que pasar otra hora para que Nick apareciera por el laboratorio. Venía serio y con varias carpetas bajo el brazo.  
  
"¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?" preguntó Sara  
  
"Estuve en el hotel, me duché y después Nicole me vino a buscar y fuimos a la N-54, a la zona donde la encontraron. Quería examinar el sitio mientras lo contrastaba con las fotografías que hicieron. Por cierto, tu maleta está en mi habitación, no me querían dar tu llave para dejarla"  
  
"¿Algo que destacar?"  
  
"Que tu maleta pesa mucho" Nick sonreía "Está bien. Digamos que por el sitio pasan muy pocos coches ya que los pueblos que une suman entre ambos unos 300 habitantes, tirando alto. Es una zona plana y prácticamente desértica. Algún arbusto y hierbajos. Desde el lugar tan sólo ves carretera, llanura y una pequeña montaña al fondo, por decirlo de alguna manera. También he hablado con Sophie," Sara lo miraba con cara de no saber de quién hablaba "la forense" le aclaró Nick "y a parte de lo que ya sabemos, sólo decir que no la mató la bala, fue post mortem, se desangró por las heridas causadas. Ah sí, la hora de la muerte la sitúa al medio día, sábado 22 de abril"  
  
"¿Medio día?" preguntó sorprendida Sara  
  
"Ya te he dicho que por ahí no pasa nadie"  
  
"Pero al medio día el ruido de una bala se escucha"  
  
"¿A unos 3 ó 4 Km. de distancia? Seguramente la raptarían de algún lugar y la llevaron allí, en medio de la nada detrás de un arbusto"  
  
"Es triste"  
  
"Es muy triste. Y ahora nos toca a nosotros trabajar" dijo Nick  
  
Ambos se pusieron de nuevo manos a la obra. Volver a repasar prueba tras prueba, como si el caso no se hubiera tocado antes, como si fuera un caso que acababa de llegar a sus manos. Pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, nada. Eran ya las tantas de la madrugada, casi todo el mundo se había ido. Entonces Nicole apareció por la puerta.  
  
"Ei chicos. Creo que deberíais dejarlo por hoy. Recordad que aquí trabajamos de día, y mañana os quiero lo más frescos posible"  
  
"Tienes razón" dijo Nick  
  
"Yo me quedo un rato más" dijo Sara  
  
"Sara." dijo Nick  
  
"Está bien. Mañana será otro día"  
  
"Os he dejado un coche a vuestra disposición. Es el 4x4 azul. Aquí tenéis las llaves" dijo Nicole mientras se las entregaba a Nick  
  
"¿Nos vamos?" dijo Sara  
  
"Sí" dijo Nick  
  
Ambos salieron del edificio en busca de su coche prestado. No fue difícil verlo pues casi todo lo que quedaba ya en el aparcamiento eran coches de policía. Se dirigieron hacia él. Un coche casi nuevo y 4x4, lo que más gustaba a Nick.  
  
"Un segundo Nick" Nicole apareció de la nada  
  
"Por favor, ahora no"  
  
"¿Cuándo?"  
  
"No lo sé. Pero ahora me voy a dormir"  
  
"Nick, sabes que debemos hablar"  
  
"Ya te dije antes que no lo creo. Por favor te lo pido, no insistas. Por favor"  
  
Sara estaba allí y lo había escuchado todo. Estaba al lado de Nick. Ambos se montaron en el coche y se dirigieron al hotel. A Sara cada vez más le crecía la necesidad de saber el por qué de ese comportamiento por parte de Nick y Nicole.  
  
Su hotel no quedaba lejos del laboratorio, a un cuarto de hora más o menos. No se trataba de un hotel de lujo, por supuesto, pero tenía lo necesario: cama de matrimonio, televisor y lavabo. Ellos no necesitaban nada más, tan sólo irían allí a dormir.  
  
El trayecto de camino al hotel fue silencioso, se notaba que Nick no quería comentarios acerca de lo ocurrido con Nicole, es más, había puesto la radio bastante alta para evitar una conversación. Nick se sentía mal por Sara, ella no tenía por qué presenciar aquella situación, seguramente debía disculparse con ella.  
  
Llegaron al hotel, ambos callados. Nick le mostraba el camino.  
  
"Ei tenemos piscina" dijo Sara sorprendida  
  
"Sí. La mayoría de hoteles aquí tienen piscina. Hace mucho calor"  
  
Se trataba de una piscina pequeña pero bastante acogedora. Subieron por unas escaleras exteriores que daban a la piscina y ya llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
"Sara, me había olvidado. Hay que ir a buscar tu llave abajo. Si quieres voy yo en un momento"  
  
"No tranquilo. Vete a dormir, nos vemos mañana"  
  
"Está bien. Buenas noches"  
  
Nick entró a su habitación y fue directamente a darse una ducha. Casi estaban en Mayo y el calor cada vez era más sofocante en esa parte del país. Acabó de ducharse y oyó que alguien picaba a la puerta.  
  
"Tienes mi maleta" dijo Sara  
  
"Ufff. Por un momento pensé que eras otra persona. Aquí la tienes"  
  
"Oye Nick. Sé que dirás que no, pero si necesitas hablar puedes contar conmigo. Ya sé que aquí tienes buenos amigos y eso, pero sólo quería que supieras que estoy aquí"  
  
"Gracias, y perdona la situación de antes con Nicole. No debió ser muy agradable para ti. Lo siento"  
  
"No pasa nada"  
  
"Supongo que ya sabrás de qué va todo"  
  
"Me hago una idea pero no prejuzgo de antemano"  
  
Nick sonreía, también lo hacía Sara y ésta se fue a su habitación. 


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5.  
  
Nicole les dejó llegar más tarde al laboratorio, pero de todas maneras su retraso no fue muy notable. Al llegar ya todos estaban manos a la obra. Había otros casos que resolver así que Nick y Sara sólo contaban con la ayuda de Nicole y Jack, aunque estos, al mismo tiempo, también ayudaban en otros casos. Los de Las Vegas fueron directamente al mismo laboratorio donde trabajaron el día anterior. Allí estaban James y Jack.  
  
"Buenos días Nick, Sara." dijo Jack  
  
"Hola chicos" dijo Nick  
  
"Me tengo que ir a balística" dijo James "sólo deciros que Sophie ha encontrado, en el orificio por donde entró la bala, arena, del mismo tipo que se encontró en los zapatos del chico. Mi teoría es que en el cañón del arma debe haber arena puesto que los rasgos de la bala que estaba en la víctima son muy peculiares, y esa arena explicaría por qué" James se fue  
  
"Esta gente no suele ser muy lista" prosiguió Jack "yo creo que el arma debe estar por la N-54. El problema es que es una zona demasiado grande para rastrearla"  
  
"Pues habrá que hacerlo" dijo Sara  
  
"¿No buscasteis el arma por allí?" preguntó Nick sorprendido  
  
"Sí, lo hicimos, pero no en un radio demasiado grande"  
  
"Pues vamos a ello. Ese es nuestro trabajo hoy" dijo Sara "Si encontramos ese arma, tenemos el caso resuelto"  
  
"Siempre que quien haya disparado no se haya puesto guantes" dijo Nick  
  
Los tres se fueron hacia la N-54, Jack en su coche y Nick y Sara en el suyo. Por ahora ni rastro de Nicole, cosa que alegraba bastante a Nick. No lo entendamos mal, no es que a Nick le cayera mal Nicole o que no le gustara, lo que le molestaba es que insistiera tanto en hablar de un tema que para él ya estaba zanjado; lo zanjó el día que se fue a Las Vegas.  
  
Llegar al punto exacto de la N-54 donde encontraron el cuerpo, llevaba poco más de media hora, y todo gracias a que el tráfico no existía por esa zona. Los tres criminólogos se habían llevado consigo unos cuantos novatos para poder rastrear más terreno en menos tiempo. No era un trabajo demasiado agradable pero los novatos estaban entusiasmados, Sara estaba segura de que ellos podrían estar buscando 24 horas seguidas sin quejarse. Pero eso era algo que ella no quería, primero porque quería esa arma entre sus manos lo antes posible, y segundo porque si ellos se quedaban allí, alguien tendría que estar con ellos, vigilándolos, y ella no pensaba ser esa persona. Nadie quería ser esa persona.  
  
Nick, Sara y Jack se repartieron a los novatos y también se repartieron el territorio, entonces empezó la búsqueda. Iban pasando las horas y el calor cada vez era más insoportable, todos llevaban gorras, gafas de sol e iban en tirantes o manga corta. Llegó la hora de comer y los novatos se reunieron a comentar su primera experiencia en campo abierto, mientras, los veteranos empezaban a maldecir ese día.  
  
"Esto no nos va a llevar a nada" dijo Sara "llevamos más de cuatro horas buscando una maldita arma que no va a aparecer"  
  
"Hay que tener paciencia y seguir buscando" dijo Nick  
  
"Hemos encontrado cuatro armas, ninguna de 9mm. Oye Jack ¿Cómo es posible encontrar cuatro armas? ¿Os la regalan?" preguntó Sara  
  
"Bienvenida a Texas" dijo Jack "Aquí todo el mundo que conozco tiene un arma escondida en algún rincón de la casa. Sólo conozco a una persona que se negaba a ello, excepto cuando su trabajo lo exigió ¿verdad Nick?"  
  
"Cierto. Pero yo conozco algunas personas más"  
  
"A Nicky nunca le gustó eso de llevar armas" añadió Jack, entonces el móvil de Nick empezó a sonar y se apartó de sus amigos para hablar por teléfono.  
  
"Tú eres de Las Vegas, supongo" dijo Jack  
  
"No, de San Francisco. Hace un poco más de tres años que estoy en Las Vegas"  
  
"Todo el mundo va a Las Vegas ¿Tú también huías de algo?"  
  
"¿Huir? No, a mí me llamaron y después me quedé"  
  
"Ya. te enamoraste"  
  
"¡No! Me ofrecieron un buen trabajo" le aclaró Sara  
  
"Eso significa que no tenías a nadie en San Francisco" hubo un momento de silencio. Entonces Jack prosiguió "¿Tienes a alguien en Las Vegas?"  
  
"Creo que te gusta demasiado hacer preguntas personales, y a mí ese tipo de preguntas no me gusta contestarlas"  
  
"Bueno, sólo era una manera indirecta de saber si te podría invitar a una copa esta noche ¿Qué me dices?"  
  
"¡Ei chicos!" dijo Nick que se volvía a acercar a ellos "Me tengo que ir. Volver al laboratorio. Por lo que se ve entre la arena encontrada en los zapatos hay alguna fibra, así que me voy a examinarla y a ver si con un poco de suerte es de la víctima, de alguna de sus ropas. Sara me llevo el coche, después te lleva Jack ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
"Eh. claro" dijo SAra  
  
"¿Quién te ha llamado?" preguntó Jack sonriendo  
  
"Nicole."  
  
"Nicole, eh. otra vez" dijo Jack  
  
"Sí. cuídame a Sara, Jack" dijo Nick mientras se iba  
  
"¡Será un placer!" le gritó Jack "Bueno. ¿Qué me dices de esa copa?"  
  
"Que primero quiero encontrar un arma" dijo Sara levantándose y llevándose a su grupo de novatos otra vez, en busca de la pistola.  
  
"Mmm. chica dura. Me gusta" dijo Jack para sí  
  
La tarde pasó. Otras cinco horas buscando y nada, el arma no aparecía, así que decidieron volver al laboratorio. En el camino de vuelta fue Sara quien puso la música alta, pero a los diez minutos de viaje, Jack bajó el volumen.  
  
"Sabes, hay un bar en Dallas, de estilo irlandés que está muy bien. Es acogedor, tranquilo, buena música y a un volumen adecuado que te permite hablar con tus amigos. La cerveza es la mejor, aunque puedes pedir cualquier otra cosa." Jack estuvo hablando sobre el bar durante cinco minutos, poniéndole todos los adjetivos posibles para resaltar que era un sitio ideal.  
  
"Está bien" dijo Sara  
  
"¿Perdona?"  
  
"Acepto una copa esta noche" Sara no sabía si había aceptado ir con él porque le apetecía o simplemente para que se callara. De todas maneras, pensaba Sara, si sale mal no pasa nada, en dos días me vuelvo a Las Vegas, y si te he visto no me acuerdo.  
  
"¡Perfecto!" dijo Jack sonriendo "Te paso a buscar a las diez y media"  
  
"De acuerdo" dijo Sara sin mucha emoción  
  
Llegaron al laboratorio y se dirigieron hacia su sala. Allí estaban Nick y Nicole, sentados en un sofá, con un café en la mano y riendo.  
  
"¡Oh! Hola, ¿cómo ha ido todo?" preguntó Nicole. Nick se puso serio.  
  
"Nada. Unas cuantas armas pero ninguna de 9mm. Un día perdido" dijo Jack  
  
"Bueno, pues hora de plegar. Mañana nos vemos" dijo Nicole. Ésta le dijo algo al oído a Nick, a lo que él respondió con una mueca. Sara los miraba detenidamente, intentando adivinar qué era lo que había cambiado entre ellos.  
  
"¿Nos vamos Sara?" preguntó Nick  
  
"Claro" dijo Sara. Entonces Jack le susurró un "nos vemos luego", a lo que Sara también respondió con una mueca.  
  
Nick y Sara salieron del edificio y se montaron en el coche. Otra vez silencio durante el camino, pero esta vez no había música. Nick aparcó el coche, y de nuevo, pasando por la piscina, subieron a sus habitaciones.  
  
"Buenas noches" dijo Nick  
  
"Buenas noches" dijo Sara mientras abría su puerta  
  
"¡Sara!" dijo Nick antes de que ella cerrase su puerta "¿Todo bien hoy con Jack"  
  
"Sí ¿por qué?"  
  
"Por nada, sólo que te he visto un poco seria hoy"  
  
"Tranquilo todo bien"  
  
"Perfecto" dijo Nick sin entusiasmo "Bueno, pues, hasta mañana. Si estás antes que yo, pica a la puerta, ya sabes"  
  
"Sí, claro. Lo mismo digo. Buenas noches"  
  
Ambos entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones y cerraron la puerta.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Bueno, no creo que deba decirlo siempre, pero por si acaso, ahora toca un review!!! Quiero saber vuestra opinión 


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6.  
  
Nick se acaba a de duchar y se dirigió a su armario. No había traído mucha ropa consigo, pero los tejanos y una camisa negra nunca faltaban en su maleta. Había quedado con Nicole en el bar de siempre. Se había pasado la tarde con ella y tenía ganas de volver a verla esa noche. Ya habían arreglado sus problemas y él había decidido perdonarla, dejar el pasado atrás y abrir una puerta a un posible futuro a su lado. No lo veía del todo claro, pero más valía intentarlo que arrepentirse luego. Lo malo era, que si todo iba bien, como fue tiempo atrás, quizá debería abandonar Las Vegas. Tranquilo, pensaba Nick, hoy tan sólo es una cita, mañana ya se verá.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, Sara estaba tumbada en su cama con el pelo mojado. Dentro de una hora Jack vendría a recogerla e irían a ese maravilloso pub irlandés. Al fin y al cabo, nunca iba mal distraerse un poco, aunque ella no lo hiciera muy a menudo. Desde su último novio y su fracaso con Grissom no había salido con nadie, ni siquiera con Warrick cuando la invitó a una copa para distraerla. Así que había decidido dar más oportunidades al sexo opuesto. Pese a todo, la cita de hoy no le hacía mucha ilusión, pero quién sabe, quizá todo fuera a mejor después.  
  
Nick cerró la puerta de su habitación sigilosamente. No quería despertar a Sara, si es que estaba durmiendo, o quizá lo que no quería es que supiera que esa noche salía, y que no le había comentado nada. Él tenía las llaves del coche así que Sara no se enteraría de nada. Llegó al bar después de unos minutos conduciendo por su ciudad. Allí ya estaba Nicole, que le esperaba con un sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
"Hola Nick, me alegro de que hayas venido" Nicole besó a Nick en la mejilla meitnras éste se sentaba junto a ella en un amesa.  
  
"Te dije que vendría"  
  
"Lo sé, pero tenía miedo de que te arrepintieras" Nicole se acercó a él "Gracias por darme otra oportunidad" Nicole llevó su mano a la cara de Nick y le besó. Nick le correspondía en el beso pero al momento se separó de ella.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Nicole  
  
"Nada. voy a pedir algo de beber"  
  
Pero sí ocurría algo. Ese beso le recordó a Nick los buenos momentos, pero también lo mal que ella se lo hizo pasar, y eso no era bueno. Nick estaba en la barra, pidiendo un par de cervezas.  
  
"¡Ei Nick!" dijo una voz a su espalda  
  
"Hola Jack" dijo Nick sin girarse. Era fácil reconocer la voz de su amigo. Entonces se giró. "Sara."  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo ella  
  
"Nada. bueno. salir a tomar algo." balbuceaba Nick  
  
"Sus dos cervezas señor" dijo el camarero  
  
"¿Dos, Nicky?" decía Jack sonriente "¿Nicole quizá?"  
  
Nick no contestó, hizo una mueca, miró a Sara a los ojos y se fue con Nicole a su mesa. No esperaba a Sara allí, es sí no le hacía gracia ver a Sara allí, era raro, era raro ver a Sara fuera del trabajo.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que hay con Nicole?" le preguntó Sara a Jack  
  
"¿No lo sabes?¿Nick nunca ha dicho nada sobre ella?" Sara negaba con la cabeza "No me extraña. Ellos dos eran novios, es más, Nick ya había encargado el anillo para pedirle matrimonio a Nicole. Pero un día la pilló con otro. Nick volvió antes de un seminario y fue directamente a casa de Nicole. Ella se lo estaba montando con un policía en el sofá. Entonces Nick decidió irse de Dallas porque no quería volver a ver a Nicole. Ella estuvo intentando contactar con él, pero Nick no quería saber nada más de ella. Pero sabes, jamás vi a Nick tan enamorado como lo estaba con Nicole. Quién sabe, a lo mejor ahora le está dando otra oportunidad"  
  
Sara se quedó boquiabierta. Siempre había visto a Nick como el mujeriego capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por enamorar a una chica, pero incapaz de enamorarse. Sara echó una mirada hacia la dirección por donde Nick se había ido, y le vio sentado junto a Nicole, ella sonriendo pero él, él parecía estar esforzándose por seguir a su lado. Jack le entregó una cerveza a Sara, mientras él bebía de la suya.  
  
"¿Nos sentamos?" preguntó Jack  
  
"Claro"  
  
Jack y Sara dieron una vuelta por el pub. El lugar estaba a reventar, no encontraron un sitio libre, tan sólo se podía estar de pie en la barra, y eso non era precisamente lo que Jack quería para esa noche. Entonces, volvieron a pasar por la mesa de Nick y Nicole.  
  
"¡Ei chicos!" dijo Nicole "¿No encontráis nada?"  
  
"Que va, parece que todo el mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo para salir hoy" dijo Jack  
  
"Pues, sentaros con nosotros ¿no Nick?" Nick no decía nada, mantenía la mirada baja y perdida, después miró a Sara y se encogió de hombros.  
  
"¡Oye Nick! Jamás te había visto tan callado!" dijo Jack  
  
"Perdona, estaba pensativo. Por favor, sentaos"  
  
Y así lo hicieron. La mesa era redonda y todo a su alrededor era sofá. En una punta estaba Nicole, en la otra Jack y en medio Nick y Sara.  
  
"Me alegra de que enseñes a Sara nuestra ciudad, Jack. Debe aprender a divertirse como una buna texana" dijo Nicole  
  
"Bueno, espero poder mostrarle un poco la ciudad en los próximos días" dijo Jack mientras sonreía a Sara "Todo si el trabajo nos lo permite"  
  
"No creo que te dé tiempo Jack" dijo Nick al tiempo que bebía de su cerveza "debemos darnos prisa por resolver el caso. Y Sara va a estar muy ocupada porque además yo me tendré que desplazar un día a ver a mis padres. Total, que lo veo difícil"  
  
"Bueno, eso es algo que tendrá que decidir Sara ¿no?" dijo Jack  
  
"En realidad Nick tiene razón" dijo Sara "Pero todo se verá"  
  
"Oh vamos chicos, disfrutemos un poco de la noche, ya pensaremos en el trabajo mañana. Hay que aprender a combinar todo en esta vida" dijo Nicole  
  
Ésta pasó su mano por el cuello de Nick y le acariciaba la nuca. Nick se acercó a Nicole y le susurró al oído que no le gustaba hacer esas cosas delante de ellos dos, a lo que ella le respondió que nunca antes había tenido problemas. Nick se separó de ella y se arrimó un poco más a Sara, donde parecía sentirse a salvo de Nicole.  
  
Jack notó como Nick se había acercado a Sara, eso no le gustaba, parecía estar jugando a dos bandas. Tendría que hablar con él. Sara también notó ese acercamiento, especialmente porque la pierna de Nick casi rozaba la suya, pero no le dio mayor importancia, más viendo la incomodidad que Nick tenía en esa situación.  
  
"Sara me vuelvo al hotel" susurró Nick a Sara "¿Te quieres venir, o prefieres quedarte y te vas con Jack?"  
  
"Pero hace poco más de media hora que llegamos" susurraba Sara  
  
"Lo sé pero no me encuentro demasiado bien"  
  
"Bueno, entonces, casi mejor que me voy contigo"  
  
"No me encuentro muy bien" dijo Nick para todos "Mejor me vuelvo al hotel. Mañana nos vemos"  
  
"Te acompaño Nick. Lo siento Jack, hasta mañana" dijo Sara  
  
Al salir del pub ambos sentían haberse liberado de algo. Mientras, Nicole no daba crédito a que Nick la hubiera dejado allí plantada. Nadie le había hecho algo así nunca. Jack también estaba sorprendido pero esa negativa de Sara aún le hacía desearla más. A él le gustaba conquistar a las mujeres poco a poco, y siempre solía conseguirlo.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review. Por favor. 


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7.  
  
El sol brillaba más que nunca esa mañana. Nick no había corrido las cortinas la noche anterior y el sol le despertó antes de hora. Decidió ir al bar que había al lado del hotel para desayunar algo tranquilamente mientras leía el diario. En el bar no había demasiada gente a esas horas, así que pudo elegir mesa y escogió la más lejana a la puerta de entrada, la más discreta y solitaria. A Nick le apetecía un día de calma, de silencio. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a trabajar pero ya que tenía que ir, prefería estar todo el día en el laboratorio, trabajando en alguna de las pruebas que ya tenían, la que fuera.  
  
Sara Sidle había escuchado a Nick salir de su habitación temprano esa mañana, casi dos horas antes de que el turno de la mañana en Dallas empezara. Pensaba que seguramente se habría ido a ver a Nicole, a disculparse por lo ocurrido ayer noche. Sinceramente, no entendía la reacción de Nick, si no quería salir con Nicole no debió haber salido esa noche, aunque si lo pensaba, ella había reaccionado igual, había dejado a Jack allí plantado. Quizá Nick tenía miedo igual que ella, y no era de extrañar, debía ser difícil volver a ver a una persona que has querido tanto y que tanto daño te ha hecho igualmente. Sara decidió ir a andar por el parque que tenían en frente del hotel, suponía que Nick la vendría a buscar para ir al laboratorio, o eso esperaba.  
  
Al salir de la habitación pudo ver que el coche de ambos aún seguía aparcado en el mismo lugar que lo dejaron, por lo que Nick no se había ido.  
  
"Pensaba que a los de Texas os gustaba dormir" dijo Sara al acercarse a la mesa donde Nick estaba  
  
"Buenos días ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?"  
  
"Nunca duermo demasiado" dijo Sara mientras se sentaba  
  
"¿Hoy que nos toca?"  
  
"No lo sé. Me cabrea mucho tener al culpable a un paso pero ser incapaz de encontrar el camino para atraparlo. No lo soporto"  
  
"El caso no pinta bien Sara, lo sabes"  
  
"No existe un crimen perfecto. Eso también lo sé"  
  
Tras desayunar se dirigieron, un día más, al laboratorio de Dallas. John O'Neill, el amigo policía de Nick, les estaba esperando en la puerta del edificio, vestido de traje y corbata.  
  
"Buenos días" dijo sonriente "Os estaba esperando"  
  
"¿Dónde te has dejado el uniforme John?" reía Nick  
  
"Este es mi uniforme Nicky, ahora soy inspector, desde hace dos años. El otro día iba de uniforme porque tenía que ir a una ceremonia, un rollo"  
  
"Vaya, vaya señor inspector. ¿Y por qué nos esperaba el señor inspector?" preguntó Nick  
  
"Voy en busca de Tony Thorpe para interrogarlo"  
  
"¿Es el primer interrogatorio?" preguntó Sara  
  
"Formalmente sí. Cuando fuimos a su casa le hicimos algunas preguntas pero nos dejó pasar voluntariamente, no íbamos con una orden judicial. En una hora estaré de vuelta, suponía que querríais saberlo"  
  
"Gracias" dijo Sara  
  
John se fue y ellos fueron directos a su sala, en la planta superior del edificio. Volvieron a sacar del armario todas las pruebas que tenían y las pusieron encima de la mesa, bien colocadas. Necesitaban visualizar el crimen, entenderlo, para estar preparados en el interrogatorio.  
  
"Sara." dijo Nick "No creo que sea una buena idea que estés en el interrogatorio. Lo digo porque parece que te estés preparando las preguntas y, primero, sabes que no debes ser tú quién pregunte sino John y quizá Nicole o Jack, y segundo, no creo que Thorpe deba ver tu cara de nuevo"  
  
"¿De qué estás hablando Nick? Éste también es mi caso, y nadie sabe más sobre él que yo"  
  
"No te equivoques Sara. No estamos en Las Vegas y éste no es el caso de Pamela Adler"  
  
"Éste también es el caso de Pamela"  
  
"Esto no va a funcionar si empiezas a llamar a las víctimas por su nombre de pila. Después de dos años te sigue afectando y eso no es bueno para el caso"  
  
"Nick, no lo entiendes. Necesito estar ahí dentro, en el interrogatorio. Y lo que me molesta es que ese niñato se burle de nosotros. Ya lo hizo una vez y no va a volver a pasar"  
  
Nick calló, esperó a que Sara se calmase y dijo "Lo siento, pero no te vas a saber controlar y no puedo permitir que pase algo en el interrogatorio"  
  
"¿Permitir? ¿Quién eres tú para permitirme algo?"  
  
"Nadie, pero puedo hablar con Nicole"  
  
"Claro. ahora sí te interesa hablar con Nicole"  
  
"¿Perdona?"  
  
"Nada"  
  
"No mezcles lo personal con lo profesional Sara, son dos cosas totalmente distintas. Y lo creas o no, todo esto es en tu beneficio"  
  
Nick salió de la sala. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora volvió y encontró a Sara sentada en una silla, frente a la mesa con las pruebas.  
  
"John estará aquí en diez minutos" dijo Nick  
  
"¿Has hablado con Nicole?"  
  
"No"  
  
"No hace falta que lo hagas. Me quedaré tras el cristal"  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a la sala principal de interrogatorios de la planta baja. Allí estaban Jack y Nicole hablando con un policía. John aún no había llegado.  
  
"Nick" dijo Jack "¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"  
  
Ambos se apartaron del resto del grupo, y Jack habló primero.  
  
"¿Te molesta que salga con Sara?"  
  
"¿Cómo?" dijo Nick sorprendido  
  
"Ayer, cuando me viste con ella, te cambió la cara. Dime si hay algo entre vosotros"  
  
"Solamente me sorprendió ver a Sara contigo, es todo. Y Sara es como mi hermana, así que como le pase algo te mato" sonreía Nick  
  
"¿Seguro?"  
  
"Mira Jack, te conozco y sinceramente, no creo que seas lo que Sara busca, pero es su decisión"  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"  
  
"Pues que no creo que seas su tipo, y conozco tu historial de mujeres y no quiero que Sara sea una más en tu lista"  
  
"Mi historial es como el tuyo, Nicky"  
  
"No te equivoques Jack, lo mío es reputación, lo tuyo son hechos. Sólo te digo que no utilices a Sara para divertirte"  
  
"Me gusta Nick, me gusta" dijo Jack  
  
"Pues si ella te acepta, adelante. Yo no soy nadie para decirte a ti ni a ella lo que tenéis que hacer"  
  
Entonces Nick se fue de su lado y entró en la sala contigua a la de interrogatorios. Se sentó detrás del cristal y esperó.  
  
Mientras, Nicole y Sara seguía hablando sobre el procedimiento que seguirían en el interrogatorio y sobre el tipo de preguntas, cuando vieron a Nick entrar en la sala.  
  
"Sara, necesito preguntarte algo" dijo Nicole una vez a solas  
  
"Dime"  
  
"¿Te ha dicho algo Nick sobre anoche?"  
  
"No te entiendo"  
  
"Ayer Nick actuó muy raramente, nunca me había dejado así. Sé que sois amigos y por eso pregunto si te dijo algo"  
  
"Si sabes que somos amigos, también sabrás que como amiga suya, a ti no te diría nada" dijo Sara  
  
"Lo sé. Pero en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Supongo que debes saber lo que pasó entre nosotros ¿no?" Sara asentía con la cabeza "Nick ha sido la única persona que., me he dado cuenta de que lo necesito a mi lado, quiero recuperarlo, quiero que vuelva a Dallas"  
  
Sara se quedó sorprendida ante esa sinceridad, y más ante una persona que conocía de dos días atrás, entonces dijo "No, Nick no ha comentado nada y, de verdad, se encontraba mal, estuvo vomitando cuando llegamos al hotel" mintió Sara  
  
Nicole sonrió y le dio las gracias. Ella se quedó esperando a John y Sara se reunió con Nick.  
  
"¿Me has guardado un sitio?" preguntó Sara intentando hacer sonreír a Nick  
  
"Primera fila" dijo él  
  
"Nicole me ha preguntado por ti"  
  
"Es gracioso, Jack lo ha hecho por ti" hubo silencio y entonces Nick prosiguió "Es extraño, venimos a Dallas y de repente los dos tenemos algún problemilla personal que resolver, aunque creo que el mío es más grave" Nick sonreía "Perdona que te pregunte esto pero ¿vas a salir con Jack?"  
  
Sara le miró con rostro de decirle que no era asunto suyo pero entonces dijo "¿Vas a volver con Nicole?"  
  
Y en ese preciso instante Tony Thorpe apareció al otro lado del cristal, acompañado por John O'Neill y Nicole Morse.  
  
____________________________  
  
Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo 7, os dejaré un regalo de fin de año o año nuevo, lo que quiere decir que el día 31/12/03 ó 1/01/04, colgaré el capítulo 8. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO 2004  
  
Ahora os toca a vosotros dejar vuestro review y comentarme lo que queráis. Gracias por leer. 


	8. Capítulo 8

Lo dije al principio de la historia, pero lo vuelvo a repetir: dije que en este FF se utilizaría el vocabulario normal y corriente que todos utilizamos al hablar, lo que incluye palabrotas y palabras mal sonantes. En este capítulo ya existen ese tipo de palabras, y las habrá también en los sucesivos capítulos. No creo que sea grave, más bien lo veo normal, pero yo tan sólo aviso. Ahora a leer, por favor.  
  
CAPÍTULO 8  
  
Volver a ver a Tony Thorpe, y verlo en libertad, revolvía el estómago de Sara. El caso de Pamela Adler le quitó el sueño durante mucho tiempo y no quería que este caso se lo quitara también. Tony Thorpe volvía a aparecer en su vida y ella quería que el desenlace final entre ambos acabara diferente al primer asalto, esta vez debía acabar en prisión, debía ser juzgado. esta vez era mayor de edad. Pero la cosa no pintaba bien. Sabía que las pruebas que tenían era insuficientes, de hecho, a no ser que consiguiera una confesión, el caso se iría enfriando, y si eso pasaba, la probabilidad de conseguir nuevas pruebas iría disminuyendo. Ya antes habían conseguido confesiones de otros delincuentes y asesinos, pero Thorpe era duro de roer, parecía no importarle el mañana, tan sólo el día a día.  
  
"¿Te llamas Tony Thorpe?" preguntó John  
  
"Ya sabes cómo me llamo" dijo Thorpe  
  
"Sí, lo sé, pero debe quedar registrado, así que por favor, contesta a mis preguntas"  
  
"Tony William Thorpe, nacido en Las Vegas" dijo Thorpe  
  
"¿Resides en Glen Street número 7?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
"¿La policía registró tu casa el 24 de abril de 2003?"  
  
"No sé, fue el lunes, ni idea si era 24 o no. Y no fue un registro, yo les invité a pasar y echaron un vistazo. Como buen ciudadano" dijo Thorpe sonriendo  
  
"El 22 de abril, sábado, Allison J. Donovan, de 23 años de edad, fue violada y asesinada en la N-54 ¿sabías algo del caso?"  
  
"Lo siento por ella. Mira de vez en cuando leo los periódicos y leí algo de esa tía, pero vamos, una más. En este país muere mucha gente al cabo del día ¿Qué tiene ésta de especial? Nada, sólo un más" Thorpe hizo una parada y después prosiguió "Seguro que si fuese negra ni siquiera hubiera salido en los periódicos"  
  
"Dime ¿qué hacías el sábado pasado por la mañana?" preguntó John  
  
"¿El sábado? Oh sí, jugar a baloncesto con mis amigos del barrio"  
  
"¿Nos podrías dar los nombres?"  
  
"¿Con apellidos?" preguntó Thorpe "Te puedo decir los motes, pero los apellidos no. Ni idea"  
  
"Está bien, después tomaremos nota. Y a la hora de comer, a eso de la 13 o las 14h ¿dónde estabas?"  
  
"En casita, comiendo, claro" dijo Thorpe sonriendo  
  
"¿Testigos?"  
  
"Los mismos chicos de antes"  
  
Tras el cristal, Nick negaba con la cabeza en señal de ver que esto o iba bien. Mientras  
  
Sara, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa con la cual cosa, la necesidad de entrar en esa sala iba creciendo en ella.  
  
"Esto no tiene sentido" dijo Sara "En estas bandas de barrio estos chicos se guardan las espaldas. Da igual que uno estuviera en Honolulu, jurará que estuvo con Thorpe jugando a baloncesto y comiendo palomitas en su casa. No vamos a lograr nada"  
  
"Paciencia Sara" dijo Nick  
  
Al mismo tiempo, John seguía con el interrogatorio.  
  
"¿Qué vestías el sábado?"  
  
"¡Y yo qué sé! Si jugamos a baloncesto, unos pantalones cortos supongo. No me acuerdo ni de lo que llevé ayer"  
  
"Cuando estuvimos en tu casa, encontramos arena en unos de tus pantalones"  
  
"Pues de playa no será" interrumpió Thorpe  
  
"No, tierra de la N-54"  
  
"¿Es que también clasificáis la tierra dependiendo de dónde esté? Igualmente, voy mucho por allí a jugar a béisbol"  
  
"No me digas, ¿con los mismos amigos de antes?"  
  
"¡Exacto! Vas aprendiendo. Y por cierto ¿a qué viene esto? Seguro que pensáis que me he cargado a esa tía ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesito un abogado?"  
  
"No estás detenido, así que la presencia aquí de un abogado es innecesaria. Sólo pedimos tu colaboración, como buen ciudadano claro" dijo John  
  
"De hecho" dijo Nicole "en la N-54, cerca de la víctima, encontramos una colilla de cigarro que contiene tu ADN, lo que te sitúa en la escena del crimen"  
  
"Oye, oye, oye. Poquito a poco. Primero, ya he dicho que voy allí a jugar con mis amigos, y segundo, sí, fumo y sí, tiro las colillas al suelo, pero que yo haya estado donde esa chica murió no significa que estuviera en el momento que la mataron"  
  
"Veo que sabes de pruebas científicas y leyes, Thorpe" dijo John  
  
"La vida te va enseñando a cuidar de ti mismo. A ver ¿podéis demostrar por esa colilla que yo estuve en el momento del asesinato o que la maté yo?" Thorpe miraba a John y Nicole, los cuales no contestaban "No ¿verdad? Pues creo que es hora de irme" Thorpe se levantó de la silla  
  
"Siéntate" dijo John "aquí soy yo quién dice cuándo esto se acaba, y aún no lo he hecho"  
  
Thorpe se volvió a sentar. El chico cada vez se sentía más seguro de sí mismo. Había cometido el error de fumar después de matar a la chica y de tirar la colilla por ahí, pero al menos ya había descubierto que la policía no tenía nada más en su contra. Todo saldría bien.  
  
John miró a Nicole con cara de pedirle ayuda. Él detestaba los interrogatorios en los que se iba a probar fortuna para ver si se conseguía una confesión. Era el momento de entrar con otro tipo de preguntas.  
  
"¿Sabes cómo dimos contigo?" dijo Nicole "Verás. Existe una base de datos conjunta en el país sobre delincuentes y al buscar coincidencia con el ADN hallado en la colilla, plash, saliste tú. Por lo que se ve no te quieren demasiado en Las Vegas ¿sabes?"  
  
"Eh, Las Vegas es un punto negro pasado de mi historia. Nuevo lugar, nueva vida"  
  
"Sí, claro. ¿Pero no te parece extraño que ambas víctimas murieran de manera semejante? ¿Y tú en medio? Eres el enlace entre ambos asesinatos"  
  
"Un momento" dijo Thorpe "aquella tía no murió, bueno murió pero después de un año, por lo tanto no fue asesinato, puntualicemos. Así que yo no maté aquella pava"  
  
"Cierto, las leyes tienen algunos defectos. Pero tengo curiosidad por saber por qué ella"  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
  
"Oh vamos Thorpe" dijo Nicole "es el interés de todo criminalista, nos basamos en pruebas pero también queremos saber el por qué ¿Por qué ella?"  
  
A Thorpe parecía gustarle el juego.  
  
"Aquella tía era una simple zorra negra que había llegado a algo en su profesión y se olvidó de su gente"  
  
"Entiendo" Nicole le miraba a los ojos "¿Recuerdas su nombre?"  
  
"¿Qué?" dijo Thorpe "Me importa una mierda su nombre, quien fuese o lo que sea ¿A qué coño viene esto? ¡Aquello es pasado, esto no tiene nada que ver con ella!"  
  
Sara ya no podía aguantar más. Salió de la sala y entró a la habitación donde Thorpe estaba. Nick salió detrás de ella pero no pudo pararla.  
  
"¡Hijo de puta! ¡Pamela Adler era su nombre!" chilló Sara mientras se abalanzaba contra Thorpe. Antes de que pudiera pegarle, Nick y Jack la sujetaron y la sacaron de la habitación.  
  
"¿Quién demonios era esa loca?" dijo Thorpe "¡Os voy a denunciar!"  
  
"¿Denunciar por qué? Yo no he visto nada" dijo John  
  
"Yo me piro" y Thorpe se fue  
  
"¿Y la cinta de audio?" preguntó Nicole  
  
"No creo que sea suficiente para expedientarla si decimos que tan sólo entró, chilló y se la llevaron. Nada de abalanzarse sobre el sospechoso"  
  
"Cierto, pero esto no puede volver a pasar"  
  
"Deja que Nick hable con ella, deja que la calme y después habla con él" y finalmente John salió de la sala, dejando a Nicole pensando en lo que iba a pasar.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Las direcciones, sitios u otros nombres propios, como el de las personas que yo me he inventado (todos menos los fijos de CSI Las Vegas) son pura invención, es decir, las calles que nombro, así como los pueblos o ciudades no son de Dallas o USA, más bien son de Irlanda. Es mi pequeño homenaje a esa tierra que me acogió durante 3 meses y donde escribí la mayor parte de este FF.  
  
Como siempre espero vuestros comentarios 


	9. Capítulo 9

Antes de nada, gracias a todos aquellos que leen, y sobretodo, gracias a aquellos que me envía un review.  
  
CAPÍTULO 9.  
  
Nick llevó a Sara a la sala donde trabajaban, y tras él, cerró la puerta, pues no quería que nadie viniera a decirle nada a Sara; lo primero era que ella se calmase. Sara se sentó en el sofá, apoyada con los codos en sus rodillas y con sus manos se tapaba la cara. Nick permanecía inmóvil, a la espera. Después de varios minutos Sara habló.  
  
"Lo siento. No sé lo que ha pasado"  
  
"Ha pasado lo que Grissom no quería que pasase" dijo Nick mientras se acercaba a Sara y se sentaba en una silla frente a ella  
  
"Ese niñato estaba jugando con nosotros, Nick. Nos estaba poniendo a prueba, intentando saber qué teníamos en su contra"  
  
"Y tú has entrando en su juego y has perdido Sara. Has interrumpido un interrogatorio y ahora sí que no tenemos nada: no hay pruebas suficientes y no hay confesión. Lo que sí puedes tener es un expediente si te reconoce y denuncia" dijo Nick  
  
"Lo sé. Sé que no debería haber actuado así, sólo que no podía verlo riéndose otra vez de nosotros. No es excusa pero no lo soporto"  
  
Nick se levantó de la silla y se disponía a salir de la sala.  
  
"¿Dónde vas?" preguntó Sara  
  
"Sólo quería dejarte a solas" y Nick se fue  
  
Nicole esperaba a Nick a la salida de la sala, estaba de brazos cruzados y apoyada en la pared.  
  
"Cabe la posibilidad de que se le expediente" dijo Nicole  
  
"Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer, que yo haré lo propio" Nick se alejó por uno de los pasillos y Nicole fue a reunirse con Jack para discutir qué más podían hacer con el caso.  
  
Al cabo de una hora, Nick volvió a la sala donde esperaba encontrar a Sara.  
  
"¿Por qué lo has hecho?" dijo Sara sentada en la mesa revisando de nuevo las pruebas  
  
"Sabes que tenía que hacerlo. Tú también lo hubieras hecho"  
  
"¿Y ahora qué?"  
  
"Warrick está de camino, llegará esta tarde-noche"  
  
"Nick éste es mi caso, fue a mí a quién llamaron, es a mí a quién necesitan. No puedo dejarlo"  
  
"No necesitan a una Sara que vaya en contra de Thorpe a toda costa, necesitan a una Sara que encuentre pruebas y que objetivamente demuestre una similitud entre casos"  
  
"No debiste llamar a Grissom"  
  
"Lo siento, pero sabes que sí"  
  
Nick volvió a irse y decidió dirigirse al aeropuerto a esperar a Warrick. Quizá se parase en la ciudad a tomar algo, bueno, seguramente se pararía porque aún quedaban unas seis horas para que Warrick llegara. Daba igual lo que hiciera, el caso estaba prácticamente helado, no había por donde cogerlo, ni siquiera sabía por qué Grissom enviaba a Warrick. Las cosas en Las Vegas debían seguir tranquilas.  
  
Mientras Sara permanecía en la sala, intentando hallar algo que pudiera ser la clave del caso. No quería rendirse, aún tenía tiempo hasta que Warrick la reemplazara, aún tenía tiempo de solucionarlo todo.  
  
Nick se dirigió donde en su época universitaria todo el mundo iba a emborracharse, daba igual la hora del día, en el bar siempre había un borracho u otro. Por supuesto no era su intención ponerse ebrio, tan sólo quería volver a ver ese lugar que tan buenos recuerdos le traía. Al entrar en el bar se dio cuenta de que muchas cosas habían cambiando, ya no eran universitarios los que allí habían, sino gente de su misma edad aproximadamente. Nick apostaba que sería gente que como él, venía a este lugar a recordar viejos tiempos. Se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza. Permaneció en la barra pensativo y tranquilo, saboreando su bebida. Entonces un hombre se sentó a su lado, estaba borracho y su ropa apestaba a alcohol y tabaco; el hombre se pidió un whisky doble con hielo.  
  
"Sabes tío" el hombre empezó a hablarle a Nick "no te cases nunca ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo! Al poco tiempo te ponen los cuernos y encima te dicen que el divorcio te va a costar un ojo de la cara"  
  
Nick procuraba no mirarlo aunque de vez en cuando, casi por instinto, asentía con la cabeza o le hacía una mueca  
  
"Al principio todo es perfecto. risas, sexo. mucho sexo. poco a poco la cosa va cambiando y más cuando llega el niño. Mira" el hombre sacó su cartera y de ella una fotografía "Éste es mi hijo. Sí señor, mi hijo. Se llama George ¿Es guapo eh? Pues la muy zorra me hace el otro día irme con el niño a jugar. Llegamos a casa antes y ¿qué veo? ¡La tía se lo montaba en el sofá con otro! Mi sofá de cuero, que yo compré, que yo pagué."  
  
"Te entiendo amigo, te entiendo" dijo Nick  
  
"¿Sí? A ti te ha pasado lo mismo ¿A qué sí?" Nick asentía con la cabeza "Si es que todas son iguales ¿Y tú que hiciste?"  
  
"Me fui"  
  
"Uy, no, no, no, no. Yo no puedo irme. Mi niño ¡Oh, sabes qué! Era el cumpleaños del niño. sí. Me lo llevé a hacer volar la cometa al monte Howth, siempre me ha gustado ese sitio"  
  
"¿Al monte Howth?" preguntó Nick un poco más interesado en la conversación. El hombre asentía "Y ¿qué día es el cumpleaños de tu hijo?"  
  
"Fue el sábado. El 22 de abril de 1995. Siete años"  
  
"¿Y fuiste. por la mañana?"  
  
"Sí. sobre las once o así. gracias por interesarte por mi hijo ¿también eres padre no?"  
  
"No, no que va. Pero dime ¿estabais solos?"  
  
"¿Pues no te he dicho que la guarra de mi mujer se lo estaba montando con otro? ¡Claro que estábamos solos! El niño haciendo volar la cometa y yo grabándole. Como cada año. Tengo una cinta de video de cada uno de sus cumpleaños. Si es que soy un buen padre."  
  
"¿Cinta de video?" Nick sonreía. Quizá aún podrían tener algo "¿Vives muy lejos?"  
  
"Por allí" dijo le hombre señalado con el dedo hacia una parte del bar  
  
"Entiendo ¿Me enseñas la cinta?"  
  
"¡Claro! Ya verás mi niño. Espera. tú lo que quieres ver es el sofá donde se lo montó mi mujer. Bueno, lo voy a quemar de todas formas"  
  
El hombre aún se aguantaba por sí solo y podía caminar, no con mucha normalidad, pero caminaba. Igualmente, Nick insistió en llevarlo a su casa, que se encontraba a media hora de camino, a las afueras de Dallas.  
  
Entraron a la casa y no había nadie. Mejor, pensó Nick. El hombre empezó a buscar la cinta, una cinta que parecía no aparecer. Nick se sentó en el comedor a la espera, impacientándose más a cada minuto.  
  
"¡La tengo!" oyó decir al hombre desde la planta superior. Éste bajó y entró en el comedor "¡No te sientes en el sofá!"  
  
Nick se levantó de golpe "Lo siento" dijo "¿Podemos ver la cinta?"  
  
"Claro ¿pero por qué tanto interés?"  
  
"Te lo diré después de verla"  
  
La cinta de video duraba alrededor de una hora, y aunque el trozo que interesaba a Nick estaba al final de la misma, el hombre insistía en verla entera. Nick no podía negarse. Finalmente, la vieron entera y Nick rebobinó cinco veces la cinta. Quizá podrían tener algo, pero necesitarían un poco más de suerte. Entonces sonó su móvil.  
  
"¿No se suponía que tenías que venir a buscarme?"  
  
"¡Warrick! ¿Qué hora es? ¡Oh, mierda perdona!" dijo Nick "Coge un taxi, dile que vas al departamento de policía. Criminalística está en la segunda planta, y espérame allí con Sara. Creo que tengo algo" y Nick colgó  
  
"¿Policía? ¿Eres poli amigo?" dijo el hombre  
  
"No, criminalista y necesitaría la cinta de video. Prometo devolvértela en un día o dos"  
  
"No entiendo nada, pero si la necesitas. yo no quiero problemas con la poli. Oye y sobre mi mujer y quemar el sofá y eso."  
  
"Tranquilo. Yo no me meto en esos asuntos, siempre que no le hagas daño a tu mujer"  
  
"Eh, yo puedo quemar el sofá pero no pego a nadie, seguro"  
  
"Entonces sin problemas, y gracias. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?"  
  
"Matthew Dean"  
  
"Gracias Matthew, prometo devolverte la cinta" dijo Nick mientras se alejaba y salía por la puerta  
  
"¿Y tu nombre?" gritó Matthew, pero Nick ya no le escuchó. Éste se subió en su coche y se dirigió al laboratorio.  
  
___________________________________________________ Desde mi punto de vista, se ha de ser muy bueno en tu trabajo para poder resolver los casos, pero como hemos visto muchas veces en los diferentes capítulos de CSI, a veces, también hace falta un poco, o mucha suerte para hallar lo que te dé la solución del caso.  
  
Ahora os toca a vosotros opinar. 


	10. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10.  
  
Warrick tocó a la puerta antes de entrar. Había llegado al departamento en seguida y ahora era el momento de encontrarse con Sara. Él sabía que Sara no estaría muy feliz de verle, principalmente porque su llegada significaba su ida.  
  
"La puerta está abierta" dijo Sara desde adentro  
  
"Hola Sara" dijo Warrick dejando sus cosas en el suelo  
  
"Hola" dijo Sara seria  
  
"Sé que no te alegras mucho de verme pero no mates al mensajero que yo prefería quedarme en Las Vegas"  
  
"Lo sé, lo sé. Si Nick no hubiera llamado a Grissom."  
  
"Nick no llamó a Grissom"  
  
"¿Cómo? Esta mañana él me lo dijo"  
  
"Pues debiste entender mal. Grissom llamó a Nick para saber cómo fue el interrogatorio y para saber cómo estabas tú. Nick quería dejar pasar las cosas y esperar a que fueras tú la que te sobrepusieras y actuases profesionalmente. Ya me entiendes"  
  
"Pero se fue de la lengua"  
  
"No había otra solución. Según me contó Nick después, cuando él estaba hablando con Grissom, Nicole estaba delante y ella fue la que prácticamente le obligó a decírselo"  
  
"¿Cómo?"  
  
"A ver, no es que le obligara, es que estando ella delante y siendo jefe de criminalística, Nick sabía que tarde o temprano hablaría con Grissom, y Nick prefería que él se enterase por uno de vosotros antes que por Nicole"  
  
"Pues entendí mal. bueno más bien no le di tiempo a que se explicara. El caso es que me vuelvo a Las Vegas"  
  
"Lo siento"  
  
"Habrá que hacer las maletas ¿Dónde está Nick? Necesito el coche para ir al hotel"  
  
"Esa es una buena pregunta"  
  
"¿No te iba a recoger al aeropuerto?"  
  
"Iba. Le llamé por teléfono y me dijo que cogiera un taxi. También me dijo que creía que tenía algo"  
  
"¿Qué tenía algo? ¿Del caso? Imposible, todas las pruebas las tengo yo aquí, a no ser. que haya descubierto algo. Pero es imposible"  
  
"Sólo tenemos que esperar y ver."  
  
"¡Venid conmigo a audiovisuales!" dijo Nick entrando de repente e la sala y volviendo a salir en dirección a audiovisuales.  
  
Warrick y Sara se miraron con cara de incredulidad, pero fueron enseguida detrás de Nick. Él no solía comportarse así, más bien era tranquilo, como analizando cada paso al milímetro. Debía ser algo bueno lo que tenía. Quizá Sara no se iría a casa sin resolver el caso.  
  
Al llegar a audiovisuales, Nick les esperaba sonriente.  
  
"Warrick tú eres el experto" le dijo Nick ofreciéndole la silla principal delante del ordenador. Sara se sentó a su lado y Nick se quedó de pié detrás de ellos.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que tienes?" dijo Sara  
  
"Ssssh. Warrick dale al play"  
  
"No se necesita ser un experto para darle al play" bromeó Warrick  
  
"Dale al play y calla listillo" bromeó Nick  
  
En el trozo de cinta que pudieron ver, observaron a un niño jugando con una cometa en una especie de montaña, con el desierto al fondo. Eso duró unos quince minutos, durante los cuales Warrick y Sara se empezaron a aburrir. Por fin la cinta acabó.  
  
"¿Es acaso la cinta de uno de tus sobrinos o algo así? Porque no entiendo nada" dijo Sara  
  
"Está bien. Warrick rebobínala quince minutos ¿No os habéis fijado en nada más que en el niño? ¿Y sois los favoritos del jefe? Vaya criminalistas. A ver, la fecha es del sábado 22, sobre el medio día, el lugar, el monte situado cerca de la N-54 ¿Por qué no os fijáis ahora en el ángulo izquierdo inferior?"  
  
Volvieron a ver la cinta. Esta vez observaron a un hombre y una mujer que momentáneamente desaparecían de la imagen pero volvían a aparecer. Se les veía muy alejados, casi no se les distinguía, pero estaba claro que el hombre abusaba y maltrataba a la mujer. Sara sonreía, quizá tenían algo. Al acabar la cinta Nick y Sara se quedaron mirando a Warrick.  
  
"Miraré lo que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada" dijo Warrick  
  
"Sólo tienes que mostrarnos claramente la cara de él. En conjunto con las otras pruebas, lo tenemos. Esta vez sí"  
  
"¿Dónde has encontrado la cinta?"  
  
"Hay mucha gente en los bares borracha que, si les das conversación, tienen mucho que explicar. Después hay que saber aprovecharse de la situación" Nick sonreía triunfante  
  
"Nick, podría darte un beso" dijo Sara  
  
"¿Quién te lo impide?" dijo Nick, cerró los ojos y puso sus labios preparados para un beso. En vez de eso, tan sólo recibió un empujón que le sentó en una silla, al tiempo que Sara salía de la sala.  
  
"Más suerte la próxima vez, amigo" reía Warrick  
  
"¿Crees que podrás hacer algo?"  
  
"¿Con Sara?" dijo sorprendido Warrick  
  
"¡Con la cinta!" replicó Nick  
  
"No lo sé. Habrá que intentarlo"  
  
Nick le dio una palmada en el hombro a Warrick y le dejó trabajar. Andando por el pasillo se cruzó con Jack y Nicole, que habían escuchado las noticias de que Nick podría haber encontrado algo. Nick les explicó lo que tenían y que Warrick, un compañero de Las Vegas que venía a sustituir a Sara, se estaba ocupando de ello.  
  
"¿Sara se va?" preguntó Jack sorprendido mientras Nicole sonreía  
  
"Mañana. Pero si todo va bien, todos nos iremos pronto" dijo Nick mientras miraba a Nicole  
  
Jack se fue hacia audiovisuales para conocer a Warrick y ver con sus ojos la nueva prueba.  
  
"¿Todos os vais?" dijo Nicole ya a solas con Nick  
  
"Así deber ser"  
  
"Sabes que tienes un sitio aquí, junto a mí, incluso dirigiendo el laboratorio. Aquí te sabemos valorar Nick" dijo Nicole mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Nick, pero éste le apartó la mano.  
  
"Lo siento. Lo intenté, pero no puedo. Aún duele. Sabes que al final no funcionaría"  
  
"Puede que tengas razón. Al menos se la vuelto a intentar. Has sido muy importante en mi vida Nick, y siempre habrá un lugar para ti en mi corazón"  
  
Nick besó a Nicole en los labios, pero este beso sabía a despedida. Así lo entendieron ambos.  
  
"Gracias" dijo Nicole  
  
Nick le sonrió y se dirigió a la sala donde había pasado el mayor tiempo de su estancia en Dallas. Quería tumbarse en el sofá y descansar. Esperar que Warrick consiguiera el milagro que les faltaba. Al llegar a al sala, vio que Sara estaba tumbada en el sofá, dormida, ella se había adelantado a los planes de Nick. Éste acercó una de las sillas con apoya-brazos al sofá, y poniendo los pies encima del mismo, se quedó dormido.  
  
Warrick, con la ayuda de Jack, seguía avanzando. La calidad de la cinta no era muy buena, y había que agrandar mucho la imagen para poder tener una imagen clara del asesino. Ese trabajo llevaría la mayor parte de la noche, y aún no se había hecho completamente de noche.  
  
No fue hasta las seis de la mañana, cuando el sol volvía a mostrarse fuerte, que Warrick se decidió a llamar a Nick y a Sara. Así que salió en su busca.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Bueno, la trama ya se va resolviendo, pero tranquilos, que si lo que queréis es leer, os digo que hay unos 16 capítulos, más o menos, q aún no he acabado el ff.  
  
Ahora, y como siempre, espero vuestro comentarios. Gracias. 


	11. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11.  
  
Cuando Warrick llegó a la sala donde Nick y Sara se encontraban, estos aún permanecían dormidos. Warrick sonrió, sabía que ambos habían trabajado duramente los últimos días, pero aún así le extrañó ver a Sara dormida en un sofá en el laboratorio, no tanto de Nick. Warrick se acercó primero a Sara y la despertó.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Sara  
  
"Vamos. Creo que tengo algo" dijo sonriendo Warrick  
  
Fue entonces cuando Sara se dio cuenta de la presencia de Nick. Éste estaba profundamente dormido a pesar de la mala posición en la que se encontraba. Warrick despertó a Nick, el cual, sin decir palabra, siguió a sus compañeros a audiovisuales. Jack se encontraba en la sala, al ver a Sara sonrió y se levantó de su silla.  
  
"Voy a avisar a Nicole de lo que tenemos. Debe estar aún en su casa" dijo Jack mientras salía de la habitación  
  
"Está bien. He aquí lo que tenemos" dijo Warrick  
  
Éste se sentó en su silla mientras Nick y Sara permanecían de pie tras él. Volvió a mostrarles los quince minutos de cinta desde el principio pero en un momento exacto paró la imagen y tocando varias teclas en el ordenador, acercó la imagen del ángulo inferior izquierdo. Sara sonrió, Nick también. No cabía duda. La imagen mostraba a Tony Thorpe, con una pistola en la mano y a Allison J. Donovan tumbada en el suelo. Nick cogió su teléfono móvil e hizo una llamada.  
  
"¿John? Soy yo Nick. Sí, perdona por la hora. Necesito que vayas en busca de Tony Thorpe con una orden de arresto. Sí, seguro. Esta vez sí. No te preocupes por Nicole, Jack la está informando ahora mismo. Gracias"  
  
Nick guardó su teléfono y le habló a Warrick "Tío, has hecho un gran trabajo" le dijo  
  
"Gracias"  
  
Sara, que estaba a rabiar de alegría, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Warrick y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
"¡Ei, yo encontré la cinta!" dijo Nick señalando su mejilla con el dedo índice  
  
"Más suerte otro día chaval" dijo Warrick  
  
Entonces Sara se volvió y dio un beso a Nick en la mejilla, y enseguida se volvió a dirigir a la puerta.  
  
"¿Dónde vas?" dijo Nick a Sara  
  
"Necesidades matutinas. He de ir al lavabo" y se fue  
  
Después de un silencio, Warrick preguntó a Nick "¿Y ahora qué?"  
  
"Pues el procedimiento de siempre: interrogatorio al imputado"  
  
"No, me refiero a Sara"  
  
"Sabe que se tiene que ir, pero no sabe que su vuelo sale a las diez de la mañana, por lo que se perderá el interrogatorio"  
  
"Eso no le va a gustar"  
  
"Lo sé"  
  
Sara volvió a entrar a la sala, sonriente, pero al ver el rostro de sus dos compañeros se puso seria.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" dijo ella  
  
"Sara, tu vuelo sale a las diez de la mañana, en poco más de tres horas" dijo Nick cabizbajo  
  
"¿Quieres decir que me voy a perder el interrogatorio?"  
  
Nick asentía con la cabeza "Lo siento" dijo  
  
Sara suspiraba. No podía creerse que no vería la cara de Thorpe cuando le mostraran la nueva prueba.  
  
"Tranquilo Nick" dijo Sara "No es culpa tuya, es mía. No debí comportarme así". Hubo silencio y después continuó hablando "Bueno, tendré que ir a hacer la maleta. No hay mucho que empaquetar pero cuanto antes mejor. Hacedme una favor, aplastar a ese hijo de puta"  
  
"Te llevo al hotel" dijo Nick "Warrick, prepáralo todo mientras. Llevaré a Sara al aeropuerto y volveré. Cuando sepas la hora del interrogatorio, avísame"  
  
Nick y Sara salieron de audiovisuales, y antes de bajar por las escaleras, se cruzaron con Jack y Nicole.  
  
"¡Ei! ¿Dónde vais con tanta prisa?" dijo Jack  
  
"Al aeropuerto. Después vuelvo para el interrogatorio" dijo Nick  
  
"¿Aeropuerto? ¿Al final te vas Sara?" dijo sorprendido Jack  
  
"Sí" dijo ella mirando a Nicole  
  
"Lo siento Sara, pero sabes que existe un protocolo" dijo Nicole  
  
"Sí, sí, ya ¿Nos vamos Nick?" dijo Sara  
  
"Sí claro"  
  
"¡Espera! Pero Sara no se puede ir" dijo Jack "Éste es prácticamente su caso"  
  
"Gracias Jack" dijo Sara sonriendo "pero me esperan en Las Vegas"  
  
Nick y Sara bajaron las escaleras, dejando a Jack con la palabra en la boca.  
  
"Vamos a ver a Warrick" dijo Nicole  
  
Jack y Nicole se adentraron por el pasillo que conducía a audiovisuales, y allí esta Warrick, con ojeras, signo de haber estado trabajando toda la noche.  
  
"Warrick, ésta es Nicole Moorse, jefa de criminalística" dijo Jack al tiempo que Nicole y Warrick estrechaban las manos  
  
"Encantado" dijo Warrick  
  
"Igualmente. Bueno ¿me dejas ver ese trabajo?"  
  
"Por supuesto"  
  
Warrick volvió a mostrar lo mismo que antes había mostrado a Nick y Sara, y la sonrisa también apareció en el rostro de Nicole.  
  
"¿Cómo demonios consiguió Nick esto?" dijo Nicole  
  
"Cosas de Nick" dijo Warrick  
  
Mientras Nick llevaba en coche a Sara. Nadie hablaba, Nick quería hacerlo pero no encontraba nada que decir, le parecía que cualquier tema podría sonar estúpido. Se sentía mal, sabía que Sara merecía estar en el interrogatorio, pero eso era algo que no estaba en sus manos. Tras uno minutos, llegaron a la puerta del hotel y aparcó el coche.  
  
"Toma la llave del coche" dijo Nick antes de que ambos bajaran del mismo "Cuando hagas la maleta métela en el coche. Yo estaré en el bar del otro día"  
  
Ambos salieron del coche y cada uno cogió su camino. Después de unos veinte minutos, Sara apareció por la puerta del bar. No hizo falta decir nada, pues Nick la vio enseguida y acabándose su café, se dirigió hacia ella.  
  
"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Nick  
  
"Todo lo bien que puede ir"  
  
"Sara, de verdad que."  
  
"Para ya. Parece que te dé lástima o que tengas compasión de mí. No se acaba el mundo aquí. Sí, es cierto me fastidia, pero no hay nada que hacer. Así que mejor que olvidemos el tema y nos vayamos ya, por favor"  
  
Nick se acercó al coche y se dirigió a la parte del conductor"  
  
"Ni lo sueñes vaquero" le dijo Sara "ahora que me sé el camino, conduzco yo"  
  
Nick sonrió y sin protestar se cambió de lado. Llegaron al aeropuerto, Sara aparcó el coche pero no paró el motor.  
  
"Cuando llegue a Las Vegas te llamo y me explicas"  
  
"Claro"  
  
"Bueno, pues me voy"  
  
"Te acompaño"  
  
"No, mejor que no, Nick. Prefiero olvidarme de todo por el camino. Además, viendo lo mucho que hablas esta mañana."  
  
Ambos sonreían "De verdad que lo siento Sara"  
  
"¡Para ya de decir lo mismo! ¿Qué te dije antes?"  
  
"Está bien. Bueno viaje de vuelta a casa"  
  
"Gracias. Os espero allí"  
  
"Warrick volverá antes que yo. Tengo que ir a ver a mis padres"  
  
"Es cierto. Me voy Nick"  
  
Sara bajó del coche y cogió su bolsa de la parte de atrás del coche. Sara se despidió con la mano y Nick asintió con la cabeza. Éste permaneció inmóvil dentro del coche, que aún seguía con el motor encendido. Miraba a Sara dirigirse hacia el edificio. Entonces, sin salir del coche, Nick se cambió de asiento, a la parte del conductor, pero cuado volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, Sara había desaparecido por la puerta de entrada. Volvía a casa.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Ya sabéis, necesito opiniones. 


	12. Capítulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12.  
  
Nick permanecía en la sala asignada para él y Sara, bueno ahora más bien para Warrick y él, pensó Nick. Tenía de nuevo entre sus manos una taza de café, ya iban dos esa mañana, y aún no se había llevado nada a la boca. Estaba pensativo, serio y se maldecía por haber sido él el que le explicó todo a Grissom. Pero era lo que había que hacer, y aún así sabía que no era lo mejor.  
  
"El interrogatorio se ha retrasado hasta mediodía" dijo Warrick entrando en la sala "Quieren dejar a solas a Thorpe para ver cómo reacciona, a ver si se pone nervioso"  
  
Warrick pudo ver cómo a Nick le iba apareciendo una sonrisa en la cara. No sabía por qué pero sabía que esa sonrisa se debía a alguna idea loca de Nick que, como otras tantas, le había traído algún problema a Warrick. Nick se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
"Voy a ver a John. Échate un rato. Después te llamo" dijo Nick  
  
Warrick prefería no saber lo que Nick se traía entre manos aunque presentía que acabaría sabiéndolo. Eso sí, le haría caso en un cosa, se echaría a dormir en el sofá de la sala, realmente se sentía agotado.  
  
********  
  
Un móvil empezó a sonar. Los miembros del equipo de CSI Dallas comprobaron sus teléfonos. No era para ninguno de ellos.  
  
"Es para la bella durmiente" dijo uno apuntando a Warrick que dormía en el sofá  
  
El teléfono dejó de sonar, pero al instante insistió. Esta vez Warrick se levantó sobresaltado y respondió.  
  
"Warrick Brown" dijo él. Alguien le estaba hablando a través del teléfono y él tan sólo asentía con la cabeza. Los chicos de Dallas le miraban. "Hecho" dijo Warrick, y colgó. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de más personas en la sala. Warrick se levantó y fue havia la salida de la habitación, pero antes de alcanzarla se giró y dijo "Hasta otra" y se fue.  
  
"Gente rara estos de Las Vegas" dijo el mismo de antes. La mayoría de ellos asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
********  
  
Eran las 9.15h de la mañana y Sara tan sólo deseaba embarcar. Cuanto más tiempo permanecía en Texas, más pensaba en el caso y más rabia le daba tener que irse. Por eso quería llegar a Las Vegas, para concentrarse en otro caso, para sentirse útil en algo. Una mano se posó en uno de sus hombros, y ella se giró de repente.  
  
"¡Nick! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que tenías que estar preparando un interrogatorio? ¡No necesito niñera! ¿No me digas que Thorpe se ha escapado? ¿Es eso? ¡Pero quieres decirme algo!"  
  
Nick sonreía "¿Has acabado ya?" Sara asentía "Bien, pues vámonos"  
  
Nick la cogió por un brazo y con la otra mano cogió su maleta.  
  
"¿Cómo que vámonos? Nick he de embarcar en diez minutos"  
  
"Ya no. Todo arreglado. Te quedas"  
  
"¿Me quedo? Pero Grissom. ¿Y Warrick?"  
  
"Warrick se va en tu lugar. Y Grissom. bueno, para cuando Grissom se entere ya habremos interrogado a Thorpe y ya nos inventaremos algo"  
  
"Pero."  
  
Nick se paró en seco y miró a Sara "¿Quieres interrogar a Thorpe o te quieres ir a Las Vegas?"  
  
"Quiero a Thorpe"  
  
"Pues vámonos, hay que preparar un interrogatorio. Te dejo en el hotel, te duchas y nos vamos"  
  
"¿Me ducho?"  
  
"No es por nada pero llevamos más de 24 horas juntos y, bueno, creo que necesitas una ducha" bromeó Nick  
  
Sara le miró con cara de asesina "¿Perdona?"  
  
"¡Ei! Es una broma, sólo una broma. Perdón. Y ahora, por favor, vámonos"  
  
"De acuerdo, pero ¿qué dice Nicole?"  
  
"He hablado con John, él manda y tú interrogas"  
  
"¿Yo interrogo?"  
  
"Tú interrogas"  
  
Sara salió del aeropuerto más contenta de lo que había entrado en él con anterioridad. No se podía creer lo que estaba pasando y no quería saber cómo reaccionaría Grissom. Mejor no pensar en eso. Carpe Diem.  
  
Llegaron al hotel. Sara se fue hacia su habitación y Nick se fue al bar de al lado a desayunar, estaba hambriento. Aunque no era del todo necesario, Sara prefirió darse una ducha, por si acaso. Se estaba secando el pelo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.  
  
"Nick creí que vendrías en media." al abrir la puerta vio que era Jack, cosa que la sorprendió  
  
"Hola" dijo él "No sabía si te encontraría antes de que te fueras. No tenía ni idea de la hora de tu vuelo, así que decidí intentarlo, y he tenido buena suerte."  
  
"No, si en realidad."  
  
Jack le puso un dedo en los labios de Sara en signo de que callara "Ssssh. Déjame a mí. Primero, la reacción de la otra noche no me gustó mucho, pero bueno. Contra más difícil más me interés tengo. Y aunque hablé con Nick y me dijo que yo no era tu tipo."  
  
"¿Eso dijo Nick?" interrumpió Sara  
  
"Eso dijo. La cuestión es que yo creo que sí lo soy, y que te gusto, y que debemos disfrutar de la vida"  
  
"Creo que sacas demasiadas conclusiones tú solito"  
  
En ese instante, Jack ya se encontraba en medio de la habitación, frente a Sara, dejando la puerta medio abierta.  
  
"Pero son hechos Sara, y me veo en la obligación de verificarlos"  
  
Entonces Jack besó a Sara. Esto sorprendió a Sara, que notaba como él la abrazaba mientras ella permanecía con los brazos caídos pegados a su cuerpo. De repente reaccionó y se apartó de Jack.  
  
"¿A qué viene esto?" dijo Sara  
  
"Vamos, sé que lo deseabas tanto como yo"  
  
"No. Por favor vete"  
  
"No me voy a ir sin conseguir lo que he venido a buscar"  
  
"¿Cómo? Tú estás loco. Vete"  
  
Jack la agarró de un brazo y la acercó a él. Pero antes de que sucediera nada, Nick apareció por la puerta.  
  
"Sara ¿nos vam.? Perdón, no sabía que tenías compañía" Nick no sabía qué pensar  
  
"Tranquilo Nick, no pasa nada. Jack ya se iba ¿verdad?"  
  
"Eso parece" dijo Jack mirando a Nick. Aquél dejó el brazo de Sara, pasó al lado de Nick y se fue.  
  
"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Nick  
  
"Sí"  
  
"¿Seguro? Quiero decir, conozco a Jack y sé cómo es ¿Ha pasado algo?"  
  
"Nick, todo bien"  
  
"Yo creo que no, Sara. No me mientas"  
  
"Nick, no es asunto tuyo ¿de acuerdo? No insistas ¿Es hora de irnos no? Pues vámonos"  
  
Sara salió de la habitación pero Nick no la siguió. Al darse cuenta ella, volvió a asomarse por la puerta.  
  
"¿Nos vamos?"  
  
"No" dijo Nick "No me he tomado tantas molestias para que te quedes, para que ahora te comportes así"  
  
Sara entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama "Tienes razón, lo siento. Pero no tengo por qué explicarte mi vida personal"  
  
"Ah ¿entonces es que hay vida personal entre vosotros dos?"  
  
"¡No! Bueno, tan sólo me ha besado. y. no ha sido demasiado amable."  
  
"Te ha besado, no ha sido amable ¿te ha forzado?"  
  
Sara lo miraba con un no-es-asunto-tuyo escrito en sus ojos y un pasemos-de- tema.  
  
"Está bien. No me contestes. Ya sé lo que quería saber. Ahora nos podemos ir" dijo Nick  
  
Ambos salieron del hotel y montaron en el coche, conducía Nick.  
  
"No te metas donde no te tienes que meter" dijo Sara una vez llegaron al laboratorio  
  
Nick paró el motor del coche y entraron en el edificio.  
  
"No lo voy a hacer" dijo él 


	13. Capítulo 13

CAPÍTULO 13.  
  
Aunque sabía que debía centrarse, Nick no paraba de pensar sobre lo ocurrido. Sí, no era asunto suyo, pero hasta cierto punto. Conocía a Jack demasiado bien. A Nick le herbía la sangre. Pero cada cosa a su tiempo. Seguía a Sara por los pasillos, pues ya se los conocía tan bien como él. La veía entusiasmada, sabía que ella podía sacarse esa espina que el caso de Pamela Adler le causó en su tiempo. Eso le hacía feliz.  
  
Sara andaba directa a la sala de interrogatorios. En parte se sentía nerviosa porque no quería estropear la oportunidad que tenía ante ella, se lo debía a Pamela. Entró en la sala de interrogatorios seguida de Nick, el cual se cerró la puerta tras él. Sara se sentó en una de las sillas y Nick se sentó frente a ella, en la silla reservada a Tony Thorpe.  
  
"¿Estás segura de que lo puedes hacer?" preguntó Nick  
  
"¿A qué viene esto ahora? Llevo esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo. Puedo hacerlo y necesito hacerlo"  
  
"Sara, esto no tiene que ver con lo que necesitas o no. Hay mucho en juego. Lo que importa es que te veas capaz de estar frente a él y no echártele encima si las cosas no salen bien"  
  
"No creo que haya nadie más cualificada que yo, en este momento, para realizar este interrogatorio"  
  
"Eso es lo que quería escuchar" dijo Nick sonriendo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta.  
  
"¿Dónde vas?" preguntó Sara  
  
"A tomar un café" mintió Nick  
  
"Tráeme uno, por favor"  
  
"Claro" dijo Nick antes de cerrar la puerta  
  
Nick se dirigió hacia el laboratorio, de ahí a uno de los despachos, hacia la sala del café, a la sala asignada a Las Vegas, hasta que finalmente lo halló en el vestuario. Jack estaba de espaldas a él, cambiándose la camiseta.  
  
"Sara me lo ha explicado" dijo Nick  
  
Jack se giró para ver quién era, pero volvió a dar la espalda a Nick "¿Que Sara te ha explicado el qué?"  
  
"Lo de antes. Creo que te dije bien claro que no quería que la utilizaras y le hicieras daño"  
  
"Nick, por favor. Métete en tus asuntos. No pintas nada en este tema"  
  
"No pintaba nada hasta el momento que te has pasado de la raya"  
  
"¿Pero tú quién eres? ¿Su padre?"  
  
"No, su amigo. Así que déjala en paz"  
  
"¿Su amigo? ¿Y tantas molestias?"  
  
"Sólo te aviso Jack. La próxima vez no habrán palabras"  
  
"¿Me estás amenazando?" dijo Jack incrédulo "¿Te estás peleando conmigo por esa tía?"  
  
"Que te den, Jack" dijo Nick antes de salir del vestuario y dar un portazo  
  
Andando por el pasillo de vuelta a la sala de interrogatorios, Nick pudo divisar a Tony Thorpe. Entró en la sala.  
  
"Ya está aquí ¿Preparada?" le dijo Nick a Sara mientras se sentaba a su lado  
  
"Preparada"  
  
La puerta se abrió y apareció John, tras él Thorpe y otra persona, su abogado. Thorpe se sentó en una de las sillas, sabía cuál de ellas, pues ya tenía experiencia en estas situaciones, y su abogado lo hizo a su lado; mientras John se quedó en la puerta, de pie.  
  
"Se ha presentado una orden de arresto contra mi cliente y no se han explicitado los fundamentos para tal hecho" dijo el abogado  
  
"No empieces Tom, todo a su tiempo" dijo John. Parecía que John y Tom, que así se llamaba el abogado, ya se conocían y no se llevaban del todo bien.  
  
"¿Qué hacías el sábado 22 de abril?" preguntó Sara  
  
"¡Oh vamos! ¿Otra vez la misma mierda?" dijo Thorpe  
  
"Por favor, lean las transcripciones del otro día. Si no hay nada nuevo, no entiendo esa orden de arresto. Así que poned las cartas sobre la mesa porque sino me veré obligado a pedir un Habeas Corpus" dijo el abogado. Thorpe sonreía.  
  
"Pide lo que te dé la gana Tom, pero si no quieres hacer el ridículo siéntate y calla" dijo John  
  
"Sabemos que el sábado al medio día no estabas en tu casa, sabemos dónde estabas y lo que hacías." dijo Sara  
  
"Pues claro que lo sabéis. Ya os dije que jugaba a baloncesto" dijo Thorpe medio riéndose  
  
"Sabes, hubiera preferido verte con pantalones cortos que con ese pantalón a cuadros con la bandera americana" se burló Sara  
  
"¿No te gustaron los pantalones?" seguía con la broma Nick "Vaya, yo que pesaba en comprarme unos. Por cierto Thorpe ¿dónde te los compraste?"  
  
"¿Pero se puede saber a qué viene esto?" preguntó enfurecido el abogado "Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza"  
  
Pero el abogado no vio el rostro de Thorpe, cosa que sí hicieron los criminalistas. Thorpe sabía que ambos se referían a los pantalones que llevaba el sábado, los pantalones que quemó porque estaban manchados de sangre ¿Pero cómo demonios lo sabían? Sus amigos no le habían traicionado porque sabían que si él caía, caían todos. Y allí no había nadie, no había nadie.  
  
"¿Me vas a contar la verdad o no? Porque ambos sabemos que no estabas jugando a baloncesto" dijo Sara  
  
"Tengo testigos" dijo Thorpe más serio  
  
"Yo también" continuó Sara "Y no sé, creo que un jurado creería más a mis testigos que a los tuyos"  
  
Nick se levantó y se dirigió hacia el televisor que había detrás de Sara. Cogió el control remoto y se volvió a sentar. Sonreía y jugaba con el mando a distancia. Sabía que estaba poniendo nervioso a Thorpe. Hubo un momento de silencio, entonces Thorpe habló.  
  
"Yo os conozco. Desde el otro día sabía que vuestras caras me sonaban de algo, y ahora acabo de caer. Las Vegas"  
  
Nick y Sara no se inmutaron, sabían que el hecho de que les reconociera era previsible, y aunque preferían mantenerlo en secreto ante Thorpe, en sí no pasaba nada si lo descubría.  
  
"Vosotros llevasteis el caso de la tía aquella con el otro tío pesado de pelo blanco ¿No me digáis que os habéis obsesionado conmigo? Aquella putilla no era de importancia"  
  
"Sigo esperando una respuesta" dijo Sara "¿Dónde estabas el sábado 22 de abril?"  
  
"Parece ser que ya sabes donde estaba. A mí me interesa saber qué hacéis vosotros aquí"  
  
"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" dijo John  
  
"No, no, en serio. Me parece muy interesante que os teméis tantas molestias por mí. Me siento halagado. Me conmueve. Pero ahora, señores, me voy. Estoy cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo. No tenéis nada"  
  
Thorpe se levantó de su silla, pero su abogado no lo hizo.  
  
"¡Siéntate! Aquí nadie ha dado por acabada esta reunión" dijo John  
  
Thorpe se sentó de nuevo, y justo entonces, Nick encendió el televisor con el mando a distancia. Se veía a un niño jugando con una cometa.  
  
"¿Ahora me ponéis películas para niños?" dijo Thorpe  
  
"Creo que estamos teniendo bastante paciencia. Si no tenéis nada nuevo, nos vamos" dijo el abogado  
  
Pero en ese instante lo vieron. La imagen se acercaba al ángulo izquierdo inferior. Era Thorpe, con pistola en mano, disparó a algo que parecía estar en el suelo. Sonreía, saltaba, bebía. Alguien más estaba ahí, no estaba solo. Seguía bebiendo y fumando. Entonces aparecieron unos pies y unas piernas. Parecían de una mujer, blanca seguramente. Thorpe desapareció de la imagen y un chico escupió al lado de esas piernas. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que se vio la cara de la chica, una cara ensangrentada, con los ojos abiertos. No había duda, era Allison J. Donovan. 


	14. Capítulo 14

CAPÍTULO 14.  
  
La cinta de vídeo había acabado, la pantalla estaba en negro, pero Thorpe seguía mirándola como pidiéndole el por qué, pidiéndole la razón de su traición. No entendía nada, ni siquiera quería saber de dónde había salido eso. Eso era su perdición. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró.  
  
"¿Qué ofrecéis?" dijo el abogado  
  
"No ofrecemos nada" dijo Sara "Este interrogatorio no era necesario. Tan sólo quería ver su cara sin un motivo para sonreír ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Thorpe? Sabes, yo me siento muy bien. Después de mucho tiempo, me siento bien. Por fin se hace justicia" Sara se levantó de su silla y sacó dos fotografías del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Puso las fotografías de cara a Thorpe y le dijo "Ahora mira la cara de las personas por las que vas a pagar" y con esto, Sara salió de la sala.  
  
John se acercó a Thorpe y le empezó a leer sus derechos mientras le esposaba y lo sacaba de la sala. Frente a frente se quedaron Nick y el abogado.  
  
"No siempre se pueden hacer milagros" dijo Nick al tiempo que se levantaba y se iba. Al minuto lo hizo el abogado dejando la sala desierta.  
  
Al salir de la sala, Nick giró por el pasillo a la izquierda. En un banco sentadas, encontró a Sara y a Nicole, ambas sonriendo, contentas de lo conseguido.  
  
"Felicidades a los dos. A ti Sara por el interrogatorio y a ti Nick por la cinta" dijo Nicole  
  
"Lo mío fue puro milagro" dijo Nick  
  
"Milagro sin el cuál no estaríamos aquí ahora riendo" dijo Nicole "No te quites medallas, Nicky"  
  
"Muchas noches había soñado con este momento, pero nunca creía que pudiera suceder" dijo Sara  
  
"Bueno, chicas, yo me temo que os dejo porque ya he hecho todo aquí. Me voy a ver a mis padres"  
  
"¿Cuándo regresarás a Las Vegas?" preguntó Sara  
  
"En un par de días supongo ¿Tú?"  
  
"Lo intentaré a última hora de la tarde. Cuanto antes mejor, supongo"  
  
"¿Que te quieres ir hoy?" preguntó Nicole  
  
"Sí. Ya he acabado mi trabajo, y Grissom nos estará esperando para darle explicaciones"  
  
"Pero no puedes irte" dijo Nicole  
  
"¿Cómo?"  
  
"Primero tendrás que declarar ante el Juez de Instrucción ya que has sido quién ha llevado el caso"  
  
"Tú eres la jefa, tú puedes hacerlo" dijo Nick  
  
"No. Sara ha sido la que ha llevado el último interrogatorio y el peso del caso. Es ella quién debe declarar"  
  
"¿Y cuándo será eso?" preguntó Sara  
  
"Sabiendo que Pat, la fiscal, tiene interés en el caso, no será en más de un par o tres de días" dijo Nicole "Lo siento pero entenderás que es tan importante o más tu declaración ante el Juez como la investigación"  
  
"¿Y qué hago yo en todo ese tiempo?"  
  
"Siempre puedes venir conmigo y descubrir un poco más de Texas" dijo Nick  
  
"¿Ir contigo a casa de tus padres?" dijo Sara  
  
"O eso o te quedas aquí sin hacer nada, porque no tienes jurisdicción para intervenir en otros casos de aquí" dijo Nicole  
  
"Ir a casa de tus padres. Eso suena un poco raro Nick"  
  
"No es raro. Mis padres conocen a muchos de mis amigos. Tú serás una más a quién conocer"  
  
"Bueno. Me voy a hacer papeleo" dijo Nicole "Gracias por todo, habéis sido de gran ayuda. Nos vemos en unos días Sara. Y tú Nick, espero que no pasen tantos años hasta que te dignes a hacernos una visita. Dale recuerdos a tus padres"  
  
"No te preocupes. Hasta pronto Nicole"  
  
Nick abrazó a Nicole y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después ella le estrechó la mano a Sara y se fue. Nick se sentó en el banco en el lugar dejado por Nicole.  
  
"¿Entonces qué? ¿Te vienes?" dijo Nick  
  
"¿Seguro que no será una molestia?"  
  
"¡Claro que no! Los sureños somos muy hospitalarios"  
  
"Está bien. No hay nada mejor que hacer. Por cierto ¿dónde está mi café?"  
  
"¿Tú café?"  
  
"Sí, antes me dijiste que ibas a buscar un café y yo te dije que me trajeras uno para mí"  
  
"¡Ah! Se me olvidó"  
  
"Ya" dijo Sara no muy convencida  
  
"En serio, un descuido"  
  
"Está bien ¿Qué tal si vamos al hotel, recogemos y nos vamos?  
  
"Me parece bien"  
  
"¿Cuánto hay de camino?"  
  
"¿A casa de mis padres? De 2 a 3 horas, no mucho"  
  
Después de recoger sus cosas en el hotel, Nick y Sara pusieron rumbo a Malahide. A pesar de que a Sara al principio no le gustó mucho la idea de ir con él, después empezó a entusiasmarse. ¿Por qué no?, pensaba, siempre es bueno conocer un poco más a tus amigos, y desde luego Nick era un buen amigo, de eso no había duda.  
  
"¿Un poco de música?" preguntó Nick  
  
"Claro"  
  
"Country, por supuesto"  
  
"Supongo que estarás de broma" dijo Sara  
  
Nick reía "Tranquila, nunca me ha gustado demasiado. Sólo era para hacerte rabiar"  
  
"Más te vale"  
  
Por el camino iban conversando y escuchando la radio, así no había peleas sobre gustos musicales. Los temas de qué hablar eran varios y ninguno en concreto. Comentaban lo que cambió sus vidas cuando se mudaron a Las Vegas. Comentaron la impresión que se causaron en el momento de conocerse, sobre sus compañeros y sus vidas. Pero sobretodo comentaron cómo sobreponerse, en muchos casos, a las dificultades de su trabajo, cómo afrontar el hecho de ver cada día a las personas en el peor día de sus vidas.  
  
El trayecto se hizo corto y en seguida llegaron a casa de los padres de Nick. La casa era de dos plantas y de color blanco. El vecino más cercano se hallaba a casi unos 300 metros. Había varios coches aparcados delante de la puerta principal y al bajar del coche oyeron gritos de niños que seguramente estarían jugando.  
  
"Parece que hay alguien más en la casa que tus padres" dijo Sara  
  
"Sí, seguramente. Mis padres nunca suelen estar solos"  
  
"Sí, pero parece haber bastante más gente que una simple visita"  
  
Nick callaba no queriendo contestar.  
  
"¿A tu padre no le habrá pasado nada?" dijo Sara  
  
"¿A mi padre?"  
  
"Por lo de la operación que me dijiste"  
  
"¡Oh, no! Él está bien"  
  
Llegaron a la puerta de entrada, pero antes de abrirla Sara volvió a insistir.  
  
"Nick, ahí hay mucha gente"  
  
"Sí, bueno. Toda la familia"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Es que. no te lo había dicho para que no te echaras atrás. Es que. es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina"  
  
Nick abrió la puerta y Sara lo vio. Un gentío se acercaba a ellos, riendo y con los brazos abiertos. Oh Dios mío, pensaba Sara, ¿dónde me he metido?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ops. ¿dónde se ha metido Sara? Jeje. en un lío familiar, eso seguro. Bueno, aunque creía que esto iba a durar menos, habrá unos 17 o 18 capítulos, o más. porque no sé si continuar aún más con la historia o qué. bueno, eso ya lo veremos. AHORA ESPERO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Capítulo 15

CAPÍTULO 15.  
  
Los primeros abrazos se los dedicaron a Nick. Nadie sabía que él iba a estar allí. Una vez hubo saludado a todo el mundo que se encontraba frente a él, la gente se quedó a la espera, mirando a Sara. Todos tenían la curiosidad de saber quién era ella. Entonces la madre de Nick apareció por la cocina y fue a abrazar a su hijo.  
  
"¿Cariño, qué haces aquí? Estaba escuchando mucho jaleo, más del normal, y no sabía a qué venía. Ay, déjame verte. Te estás adelgazando mucho ¿Ya te alimentas bien?"  
  
"Mamá, no empieces. Estoy muy bien" dijo Nick dándole un fuerte abrazo y elevándola del suelo  
  
La madre de Nick, Rose, no hacía más que sonreír y abrazar a su hijo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que a su hijo le acompañaba una mujer. Rose se paró en frente de Sara, volvió a sonreír y la abrazó.  
  
"Bienvenida a casa Sara"  
  
Sara mantenía los brazos caídos, pues estaba asombrada: primero, toda esa gente a su alrededor le hacía ruborizarse; y segundo, y más importante, ¿cómo demonios sabía la madre de Nick quién era ella?  
  
"Querida, eres más guapa que en las fotos" añadió Rose. Ya, en aquél momento, Sara lanzó una mirada a Nick, esperando una explicación de todo ello.  
  
"Fotos de todos, del grupo" le aclaró Nick  
  
Eso no convencía mucho a Sara, pero lo daba por bueno.  
  
"Nick no me dijo que vendrías. De hecho, que yo sepa nadie sabía que ibais a venir"  
  
"Nos hemos escapado del trabajo por un día. Teníamos un caso en Dallas y aquí estamos" dijo Nick  
  
"Bueno, bueno. A mí eso me da igual, tanto trabajo" dijo Arthur, el padre "lo importante es que Nicky está en casa y por fin nos presenta a la famosa Sara ¿Ya os podemos considerar novios?"  
  
"Yo también te quiero papá" dijo Nick; y éste se giró hacia Sara "Perdona Sara, debí avisarte de que cada persona del sexo femenino que pisa esta casa, es mi novia o la persona con la que me voy a casar"  
  
"Hijo es que ya tienes edad" le interrumpió Arthur  
  
"No será mi hora hasta que encuentre a la persona adecuada ¿Quién tiene prisa? Y, por favor, para ya. Mirad a la pobre Sara, ¡está más roja que un tomate!" decía sonriendo Nick  
  
Rose cogió por un brazo a Sara y se la llevó hacia el comedor. Unos las seguían, otros permanecían con Nick y su padre, escuchando como el primero rogaba al segundo que no hiciera más comentarios como el anterior; aclarando que Sara tan sólo era una amiga y que si habían escuchado hablar tanto de ella era porque era una muy buena amiga. Pero ya está.  
  
"Lo que tú digas hijo, pero a mí no me engañas"  
  
Tras esa frase Nick se esperaba lo peor. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber pedido a Sara que le acompañara a su casa. Pero su rostro se volvió a iluminar en el momento en que Mery, su sobrina, le agarró del pantalón en signo de que quería ir a sus brazos. Nick no tardó ni un segundo en alzarla y rodearla entre sus brazos. La niña hacía cinco años, y después de tanto tiempo sin pisar la casa, Nick temía que no le reconociera.  
  
"Ei, mi reina" le dijo Nick  
  
"¿No era tu princesa tito Nick?"  
  
"Bueno, es que ya has crecido mucho pero ¿qué prefieres?" decía sonriendo Nick  
  
"Princesa"  
  
"Pues así sea"  
  
Mientras, en el comedor, Rose intentaba sonsacar todo tipo de información personal a Sara. Cosa difícil ya que Sara se negaba a dar tal información a personas desconocidas, incluso a conocidas.  
  
"Bueno, pues cambiemos de tema" se rindió Rose "Nick me dijo que eras una de las mejores criminalistas que ha conocido"  
  
"¿De veras? ¿Eso dijo?" Sara parecía no creérselo, sobretodo porque él siempre intentaba chincharla cuando podía, aunque por otra parte, siempre se había mostrado dispuesto a colaborar con ella todo aquello que quisiera. Eso significaba que. Sara se quedó pensativa "Nick siempre exagera un poco, se hace lo que se puede"  
  
"Mi hijo no exagera cuando habla de. Mejor cambiemos de tema" dijo Rose al ver que Nick aparecía por la puerta sujetando en sus brazos a la pequeña Mery. Él se sentó en el sofá junto a Sara.  
  
"Mamá, espero que no avasalles a Sara con preguntas"  
  
"¡Qué va hijo! Parece mentira, con lo que me conoces"  
  
"Por eso mismo mamá, por eso mismo"  
  
La cena no tardó en servirse y la gente se iba posicionando en sus asientos, pero antes de que Sara se levantara del sofá, Nick la garró del brazo para impedirle que se fuera.  
  
"Si te molesta la situación te puedo llevar donde quieras, como si quieres volver a Dallas. No me importa, de veras"  
  
"No, no tranquilo. Si puede ser interesante y todo"  
  
"¿Tú que opinas Mery? ¿Dejamos a Sara que se quede con nosotros?"  
  
Mery, que seguía en el regazo de su tío, sonreía "¡Claro, aún tengo que jugar con ella!"  
  
"Uy, uy. Eso va a ser difícil. Ya veremos después de cenar" dijo Nick  
  
Nick cogió a su sobrina y se dirigieron a la mesa, Sara les siguió. La mesa era larga y de forma ovalada de manera que todo el mundo podía verse las caras. Ambos se sentaron juntos y en el medio, estando el padre de Nick en una punta, y su madre en la otra. Eran alrededor de veinte personas a la mesa, y eso era una cosa tradicional en casa de los Stokes. Todos reían y comentaban las últimas aventuras de Nick por Las Vegas y aquellos casos más extraños que había tenido recientemente, en esta conversación se incorporaba Sara a menudo, que no reparaba en hacer cualquier comentario al respecto, incluso intentado hacer bromas que dejaran mal a Nick en alguna ocasión.  
  
"¿Me está intentando dejar en ridículo señorita Sidle delante de mi familia?" bromeaba Nick  
  
"No. Tan sólo doy esos detalles que se le olvidan comentar señorito Stokes" dijo Sara  
  
Todos reían. A todo el mundo le daba la sensación de que esos CSI de Las Vegas habían llegado a comprenderse a la perfección, que ni siquiera les hacía falta hablar para entenderse. Rose hacía tiempo que no veía a su hijo reírse tanto. Se le notaba a gusto, se le notaba cómodo al lado de Sara. Quizá sus deseos de que su hijo encontrara a la mujer ideal para él no quedaban tan lejos como él creía. No parecía que ninguno de los dos estara por la labor de plantearse algo más que una amistad, pero Rose veía en ellos lo mismo que un día tuvo con Arthur, lo mismo que les llevó a casarse y permanecer juntos tanto tiempo.  
  
"Señora Stokes, estaba todo delicioso" dijo Sara  
  
"Lámame Rose por favor. Y espérate que aún nos queda el postre. El pastel de cumpleaños de Mery"  
  
"¿Es de chocolate abuela?" interrumpió Mery  
  
"Por supuesto" dijo riendo Rose  
  
El pastel era enorme, de dos pisos. Todos le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y comieron hasta que no quedó nada más. Sara se sentía rara, pero aún así a gusto en aquel lugar. Nunca había tenido una comida familiar con tanta gente y que no hubiera ninguna discusión o algo por el estilo. En cierta manera tenía sentido, para las pocas veces que se conseguían reunir todos, no merecía la pena pelearse por algo. Eso era lo que ella pensaba, pero no era lo que solía suceder en su propia casa.  
  
"Nos toca recoger chicos" dijo Arthur a sus hijos y yernos  
  
Sara también se levantó para ayudar pero Rose le llamó la atención.  
  
"¿Dónde vas? Este es trabajo de hombres. En esta casa tenemos una tradición. Si nosotras cocinamos, como hemos hecho hoy, ellos recogen y limpian; y si ellos cocinan, nosotras limpiamos. Así que siéntate"  
  
Nick miró a Sara y le hizo una mueca. En aquél preciso instante a él no le apetecía mucho recoger, pero era una costumbre familiar que sus padres le inculcaron desde pequeño. Mientras los hombres se metieron en la cocina, las mujeres permanecieron en el comedor charlando e intentando indagar un poco más en la vida sentimental de Sara. Tras varios intentos se dieron por vencidas. A Sara le caía muy bien la familia de Nick, pero aún así no dejaba a nadie saber más de lo que ella quería contar. Era muy hábil evitando conversaciones o conduciendo temas hacia otros menos controvertidos para ella, y las mujeres Stokes se dieron cuenta de ello.  
  
Ya era tarde y muchos se habían retirado ya a dormir o se habían ido a sus casas, las cuales no quedaban muy lejos. Quedaban tan sólo Arthur, Rose, Nick y Sara en el salón.  
  
"Sara tú dormirás en la antigua habitación de Nick, y él en la de en frente" dijo Rose  
  
"No hace falta, Nick puede dormir en su habitación"  
  
"Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Nick no quiere esa habitación. De hecho cuando cumplió los diez años nos hizo cambiarle de habitación pero nunca nos dijo el por qué"  
  
"Cosas que pasan" dijo Nick un poco serio  
  
"Bueno, yo me voy a dormir" dijo Arthur "No es bueno trasnochar mucho después de una operación"  
  
"Te acompaño" dijo Rose  
  
"Que descanséis" dijo Nick  
  
"Buenas noches" añadió Sara  
  
Se quedaron solos en el salón y Nick acabó de recoger las cosas que aún quedaban por ahí en medio. 


	16. Capítulo 16

Primero y ante todo, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han llegado tras el capítulo 15, gracias sinceramente.  
  
Ita, me preguntaba que por qué Nick no quiere dormir en su habitación después de los 10 años. Por mi intento de hacer este FF lo más creíble posible, quizá he cometido el error de que alguien no siguiera el hilo. Pues bien, tan sólo recordar que Nick, con la edad de 9 años, sufrió abusos sexuales por parte de la canguro que lo cuidaba (cosa que sólo ha contado a Catherine, pero no recuerdo en este momento en qué capítulo fue, ya lo miraré para el próximo y os lo digo)  
  
I saw the other day that someone called N/S fan, wrote me a review in English, I just want to thank you for reading this FF, I'm just trying to do my best and I hope you enjoy! By the way, I'm happy you can understand the entire story in Spanish!!!  
  
Ahora os dejo con el capítulo 16, tan sólo decir una cosa más, y es que este capítulo me gusta especialmente por el trato de los personajes entre sí y por el dilema que dentro suyo sienten. Espero que os sea tan grato leerlo como fue para mí escribirlo.  
  
CAPÍTULO 16.  
  
Nick no tardó más que unos minutos en acabar de arreglar el comedor y cocina, pues ya estaba casi todo hecho. Preparó café para él y Sara, recordaba que aún le debía un café, pero al entrar al comedor, vio que Sara ya no estaba allí. Al principio pensó que se habría ido a dormir, pero le extrañaba el hecho que no hubiera dicho nada. Entonces la vio por una de las ventas, ella estaba sentada en el porche. Allí es donde Nick se dirigió.  
  
"¿Café?" dijo Nick acercándole una taza y sentándose a su lado  
  
"Gracias. Hacía tiempo que no veía tan bien las estrellas. Qué diferencia verlas en campo abierto que en ciudad" Sara bebió de su taza "Tienes una familia muy agradable, nunca pensé que me pudiera sentir cómoda con tanta gente extraña"  
  
"Sí que lo son, son buena gente"  
  
"¿Cómo que no vienes más a menudo?"  
  
"Bueno, mi vida ya no está aquí. Quiero a mis padres, pero existen ciertas cosas que dan malos recuerdos y los trato de evitar"  
  
"¿Hablas de Nicole?"  
  
"¿Nicole? No. Quizá antes influía algo, pero tampoco. Se trata de otras cosas. A lo mejor algún día te las cuento" dijo Nick guiñándole un ojo. Hubo de nuevo silencio, hasta que Sara preguntó lo que llevaba horas queriendo preguntar.  
  
"Nick, cuando me dijiste que ibas a buscar café, antes del interrogatorio ¿fuiste a ver a Jack, no?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
"Te dije que no te metieras en eso"  
  
"Sentía que debía"  
  
"No quiero que rompas una amistad de tantos años por mi culpa, no pasó nada"  
  
"No tienes la culpa de nada, Sara. Le dejé bien claro que no quería que te hiciera daño."  
  
"¿Le amenazaste?" interrumpió Sara medio riéndose  
  
"Bueno, me siento, en cierta manera, responsable de ti"  
  
"Gracias, pero me sé cuidar muy bien"  
  
"No lo dudo. Pero aún así sentía la necesidad de hacerlo"  
  
Nick, que no había mirado aún a los ojos a Sara, la miró y vio como ésta sonreía.  
  
"¿De qué te ríes?"  
  
"Me río de que me estás cuidando estos días como si fuera tu hermana pequeña"  
  
"Sólo te estoy mostrando que aún existen unos caballerosos vaqueros en Texas"  
  
"Nunca he dudado eso" Sara agachó la cabeza, y tras un suspiro volvió a ser de nuevo la que rompía el hilo del silencio "No me contestes si no quieres, pero ¿cómo ha quedado todo con Nicole?"  
  
"¿Sara Sidle me está haciendo preguntas personales?" Sara volvía a sonreír "Bueno, digamos que todo ha quedado bien. He conseguido pasar una página no muy agradable de mi vida y, podríamos decir, que somos amigos"  
  
"Pero según pude escuchar, te ofreció una plaza importante en Dallas ¿no la vas a aceptar?"  
  
"Te enteras de todo. Cítame tus fuentes" Nick reía, entonces se puso serio y mirando a Sara a los ojos dijo "Hay cosas más importantes en Las Vegas"  
  
"No te entiendo, lo que podrías conseguir aquí, tardarás mucho tiempo en conseguirlo en Las Vegas, si que algún día llega ese momento"  
  
"Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. No me refiero a eso. Ya te dije antes que mi vida está en Las Vegas, y allí está lo que quiero, todo lo que quiero. Ahora vengo"  
  
Nick se levantó y entró a la casa. Sara permanecía pensativa, analizando cada una de las palabras de Nick, su significado. Nick no tenía nada que perder si volvía a Dallas, o eso creía ella. No tenía una familia allí, ni siquiera novia. Con los que más se relacionaba era con la gente del trabajo, incluida ella, eran una gran familia, pero no tenían obligaciones lo unos con los otros. Piénsalo de esta manera, pensó Sara para sí misma, si en vez de Nick, fueras tú ¿te irías sin más de Las Vegas? Nick apareció de nuevo en el porche y con él traía una manta. No, pensó Sara, no me iría tan fácilmente de Las Vegas, no como me fui de San Francisco. Nick se volvió a sentar al lado de Sara y tapó a ambos con la manta.  
  
"Me gustan tus ideas Nick" dijo Sara cuando él le ofrecía la manta  
  
"Lo sé" sonreía Nick  
  
Permanecieron callados, mirado las estrellas y acabándose el café, un café que se había medio helado.  
  
"¿Voy a por más café?" preguntó Nick  
  
"No, no. Después de mucho tiempo voy a dormir tranquila y plácidamente" dijo Sara al tiempo que se acurrucaba y cerraba los ojos.  
  
"Quizá mejor te enseño tu habitación" dijo Nick al ver que ella se dormía  
  
"Quizá sí pero déjame unos segundos, se está muy bien aquí fuera"  
  
Sara no aguantó mucho más hasta caer rendida. Su cuerpo cayó, efecto de la gravedad, en el regazo de Nick, haciendo que su cabeza estuviera apoyada en el mismo. Nick, que también había comenzado a dormirse, notó como algo tocaba sus piernas y abrió los ojos. Vio a una Sara cansada, como nunca antes la había visto. Sara no descansaba, Sara no dormía. ¿Cómo prejuzgamos tanto a la gente? Sara también es humana, pensó Nick.  
  
Por primera vez en su vida, Nick veía a una Sara vulnerable ante sí, veía a una mujer acostada en su regazo, y por inercia, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. Sintió algo diferente en ese momento. Esa amiga, esa hermana, le producía nervios. Por un instante le dieron ganas de besarla ¿Estás loco, Nick? pensó él, es Sara: Sara la intocable, Sara la fuerte, Sara la que todo hace y a nadie necesita. ¿Qué pensaría ella de ti? No puedes arriesgarte, y menos por un simple espejismo que te ha parecido sentir. Pero Sara seguía siendo una mujer en su regazo y Nick seguía siendo el hombre que le estaba acariciando el pelo, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, aunque ella estuviera dormida.  
  
"Gracias Nick" balbuceó Sara  
  
Nick se quedó petrificado. La mano que había estado acariciando el pelo de Sara se alejó de su cabeza. Permanecía inmóvil, casi sin respirar.  
  
"¿Estás despierta?" dijo casi susurrando Nick  
  
Sara no contestó, aún dormía o eso le parecía Nick, y a éste le apareció una sonrisa en la cara. Ella había dicho su nombre, lo había hecho en sueños. Y para Nick, Sara seguía siendo la mano derecha de Grissom, la intocable.  
  
De repente, como para querer huir de sus propios pensamientos, Nick despertó a Sara ésta se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que había estado recostada en el regazo de Nick.  
  
"Lo siento, caí rendida" se disculpó Sara  
  
"Tranquila, no pasa nada, es bueno ver que también duermes y descansas." Nick sonrió y dijo ".y que hablas en sueños"  
  
"¿He hablado en sueños? ¿En serio? Nunca antes lo había hecho ¿Y qué he dicho?"  
  
"Pues al parecer tenías un sueño erótico, o algo así"  
  
"¿Yo?" dijo atónita Sara  
  
"Sí, sí, y con Greg. Has dicho su nombre unas cuantas veces"  
  
Sara reía "Puede ser que tenga sueños eróticos, Nicky, pero algo te puedo asegurar, indudablemente con Greg no sería"  
  
"¿Pero entonces has tenido un sueño erótico alguna vez? ¿Tú eres Sara, o me la han cambiado?" bromeaba Nick  
  
Sara se levantó, cogió la manta y fue a entrar a la casa, pero antes de hacerlo echó una mirada a Nick "Aunque no te lo parezca Nick, soy humana. Dime ¿los tienes tú?" Nick sonreía "Entonces piensa, que yo también los puedo tener" y ella le guiñó un ojo y entró a la casa.  
  
Nick la siguió hacia dentro de la casa y vio que ella estaba en la cocina, buscando algo en la nevera.  
  
"¿No me digas que tienes hambre después de toda la comida que había para cenar?"  
  
"Bueno, si no te has dado cuenta, casi todo era carne, cosa que yo no como, y además, siempre me hecho algo a la boca antes de irme a dormir, normalmente un yogurt o algo. Por cierto, sé que no es mi casa, perdón por registrar en la nevera"  
  
"Estás en casa. Si mi madre te escucha decir eso, se enfadaría contigo, en el momento que alguien entra en esta casa, es uno más de la familia, así que eso te da derecho a registrar la nevera y cuanto quieras"  
  
"No si de eso me he dado cuenta nada más entrar en esta casa. Todos son muy cariñosos"  
  
"Sara, aquí debes acostumbrarte a que todos te den besos y abrazos"  
  
"¿Todos?" dijo Sara sonriendo  
  
"Eso creo" dijo Nick serio y mirándola a los ojos 


	17. Capítulo 17

CAPÍTULO 17.  
  
Nick y Sara estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, seguían hablando animadamente a pesar de las altas horas de la madrugada y de la dura jornada que habían dejado atrás. Nunca antes habían estado tanto tiempo dialogando, nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo juntos.  
  
"Nick, ¿tú hablas de mí a tu familia?" dijo Sara mientras se acababa un yogurt  
  
A Nick casi se le atragantaba la cerveza que estaba bebiendo "¿Cómo?"  
  
"Venga hombre, tu madre nada más verme me ha reconocido e incluso después me ha dicho que hablas muy bien de mí"  
  
"Siempre he hablado muy bien de ti Sara, eso no tiene nada de especial"  
  
"No evadas mi pregunta"  
  
"Sí, hablo de ti a mi familia, de la misma forma que hablo de Warrick o Cath. Le explico muchas cosas a mi familia"  
  
"Vaya, una lástima" decía Sara casi a susurros  
  
Nick se quedó sorprendido "¿A caso quieres que hable más de ti a mi familia?"  
  
"Si es para decir cosas buenas, no veo porqué no"  
  
Nick no sabía qué decir, ¿a caso Sara le estaba tirando los tejos? No podía ser, otras alucinaciones tuyas Nick, pensó.  
  
"Sabes, en estos días que hemos pasado en Dallas, he conocido mucho de ti que no conocía. Me has sorprendido Sidle"  
  
"Y tú a mí"  
  
"¿En serio? ¿En qué aspecto?"  
  
"Bueno, no sé, en general"  
  
"Esa no es una respuesta válida, es una evasiva"  
  
Sara sonreía "Pues me has demostrado que te importo, al quedarte a mi lado y anteponerme ante las demás personas, y sobretodo que te importa lo que siento y lo que soy"  
  
Nick se quedó mirando a Sara a los ojos "Me sigues sorprendiendo, es una de las cosas más bonitas que me han dicho nunca. En serio"  
  
"No es para tanto"  
  
"Jamás, te juro que jamás, he escuchado salir de tu boca algo semejante"  
  
"Porque sólo me escuchas en el trabajo"  
  
"Porque sólo me dejas escucharte allí" dijo Nick sin pensar  
  
Sara se quedó sin voz, no sabía si no podía o no quería contestar. Pero igualmente ¿qué le iba a decir?, pensó Sara. Contestase lo que contestase, nada sonaría bien, seguro que ninguna de las palabras que surgieran de su boca daría con lo que ella realmente quería expresar. Expresar. ¿el qué? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería decirle?  
  
"Estoy empezado a tener mucho sueño, creo que me voy a dormir" perfecto Sara, justo lo que querías decir, pensó para sí misma.  
  
Nick sonreía, sabiendo que había desviado el tema, y lo entendía. El terreno estaba empezando a ser demasiado peligroso y podía llevar de cabeza a un acantilado. No podían continuar por ese camino, ese camino podría llevar a la destrucción de su amistad, un solo fallo y toda la confianza que habían demostrado tener durante los casi cuatro últimos años desaparecería.  
  
"Te enseño tu habitación" se ofreció Nick  
  
Ambos subieron por las escaleras, Nick el primero y siguiéndole muy de cerca Sara. Parecían ser las escaleras más largas que ambos habían subido nunca. Había silencio entre ellos, ninguno sabía qué decir, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente lo que quería decir al otro. Llegaron al rellano de la planta superior y Nick se giró para quedar mirando a Sara.  
  
"La puerta que tienes justo detrás de ti, es tu habitación. Las que ves al fondo del pasillo son la de mis padres y mi hermana Julia, que se ha quedado a dormir aquí hoy"  
  
"¿Y la tuya?" preguntó Sara perspicazmente  
  
Nick sonrió "Es justo la que hay al lado de la tuya, y como no quiero que te lleves sorpresas, te diré que compartimos baño, pero no te preocupes, no suelo levantarme por las noches"  
  
"Es bueno saberlo" sonreía Sara  
  
De nuevo silencio. Parecía mentira lo que había cambiado todo en unos minutos. Poco antes no hacían más que hablar sobre cualquier tema, y ahora, no había nada de qué hablar.  
  
"Buenas noches" dijo Sara  
  
"Buenas noches" contestó Nick  
  
Y entonces ambos, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.  
  
Eran alrededor de la tres de la mañana y Sara no conseguía conciliar el sueño ¿Cómo podía ser? Después de todo, después de tener la satisfacción de ver Thorpe maldiciéndose ¿cómo no era capaz de ni siquiera tener una noche de tranquilidad y sueño? Su cabeza seguía trabajando en algo a lo que ella no tenía acceso, algo en lo que parecía ser que llevaba tiempo pensando, pero que lo tenía escondido y de lo que nada quería saber ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiero? Pensó Sara.  
  
Siendo incapaz de dormirse, se dirigió hacia el lavabo, a ver si así despejaba los pájaros de su cabeza. Sin pensar abrió la puerta del lavabo y se metió en el mismo.  
  
"¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está la luz?" dijo Sara palpando a tientas las paredes  
  
"Está aquí" Nick encendió la luz y miró a Sara. Él estaba sentado en una silla frente a ella.  
  
"¿No decías que no te levantabas por las noches?" preguntó Sara extrañada de verlo allí  
  
"No podía dormir"  
  
"Ya. a mí me pasa igual, no sé por qué la verdad, se supone que hoy debería."  
  
Sara no lo vio venir. Nick se levantó de la silla y cogiendo entre sus manos la cabeza de Sara la besó. Ella permanecía inmóvil, atónita ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? Sara reaccionó y le aparto, y seguidamente la arreó una bofetada en la cara que debería haber despertado a toda la casa.  
  
"¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo!?" le gritaba Sara "¡Esta no tiene sentido! Esto comportaría muchos problemas, cambiaría todo."  
  
Y Nick no la dejó hablar más y la volvió a besar, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, él tan sólo se dejaba llevar, por lo que su cuerpo y corazón le reclamaban a gritos, en lo que no había dejado de pensar en los últimos días: la sensación de besar a Sara.  
  
Nick se apartó de Sara y dio un paso atrás, temiendo que otra bofetada acabara en su cara. Miraba a Sara y ésta tan sólo estaba inmóvil y seria. Atónita ante la situación. Permanecieron mirándose a los ojos varios segundos hasta que Sara dio un paso al frente, sin dejar de mirar a Nick a los ojos. Parecía que ambos se estaban dando la oportunidad de echarse atrás, de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, y estaba claro que ninguno de los echaría nada en cara al otro al día siguiente.  
  
Pero antes de que cualquier reacción pudiera ser hecha, Sara fue la que besó a Nick. A éste se le podía distinguir una sonrisa en la cara mientras seguía besándola, Sara había aceptado adentrarse con él en una nueva etapa en sus vidas donde nada era previsible y nada sería fácil.  
  
Sara rompió el beso y cogiendo la mano de Nick, se dirigió hacia la habitación de él.  
  
"¿Estás segura?"  
  
Ella tan sólo sonrió y volvió a estirar del brazo de Nick, en señal que la siguiera. 


	18. Capítulo 18

CAPÍTULO 18.  
  
Un rayo de luz entró en la habitación. Iba avanzando poco a poco por la misma, hasta que alcanzó a iluminar la cara de Sara. Ésta se despertó pero aún tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, sino en la de Nick. Nick.No podía creerse lo que había hecho, pero no se arrepentía de nada, al contrario, finalmente, esa noche, había dormido muy bien.  
  
Sara se giró en la cama para poder ver a Nick, pero éste ya no estaba en la cama. ¿Se había ido? ¿Se arrepentía él de todo? Podía ser. En realidad no debía hacerse demasiadas expectativas respecto a una relación con Nick, de hecho, a pocas novias suyas, sino más bien a ninguna, había conocido, tan sólo Kristin. Lo importante en aquél momento es que Nick no estaba a su lado, Nick se había ido, seguramente Nick se había arrepentido.  
  
Sara se volvió a girar y de cara a la ventada, cerró los ojos, quería dormir y no pensar, dormir y olvidar. En ese instante sintió como alguien se metía en la cama y ella sonrió. Nick la besó en la cara y ella se volvió a girar.  
  
"¿Cómo hemos amanecido?" sonreía Nick  
  
"Ahora bien"  
  
"¿Ahora?"  
  
"Pensaba que te habías ido"  
  
"¿Qué me había arrepentido?" preguntó Nick riendo. Sara asentía con la cabeza "¿Crees que estaría aquí, contigo, con esta sonrisa en mi cara si me arrepintiese de algo?" Sara tan sólo sonreía "¿Te arrepientes tú?"  
  
"Bueno." dijo Sara sonriendo "Es que."  
  
"¿Qué me intentas decir Sidle?" bromeaba Nick  
  
"Que tan sólo quisiera repetirlo más veces"  
  
"Eso será un placer"  
  
Nick la besó dulcemente, diferente a como fue anoche. Anoche parecieron beber el agua del otro, sedientos y necesitados. Anoche fue pasional y desenfrenado, este beso ahora, era amable y considerado, era tierno y conllevaba sentimientos.  
  
"¡Nick cariño el desayuno está." la madre de Nick abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y lo vio con Sara en la cama. Ella sonrió mientras los criminalistas se sentían como en la escena de un crimen donde ellos eran los delincuentes. "Ya sabía yo que ayer me engañabais" dijo Rose al tiempo que volvía a cerrar la puerta.  
  
Sara se escondió debajo de las sábanas al tiempo que Nick empezaba a reír.  
  
"¡Oh Dios mío que vergüenza!" dijo Sara "Me siento como a una adolescente a la que la han pillado sus padres" Nick no paraba de reír, no podía evitarlo "¡No tiene gracia Nick, son tus padres!"  
  
"Por eso mismo" decía Nick entre risas "Pensé que esto no volvería pasar nunca más"  
  
"¿Así que ya te pasó antes?"  
  
"Una vez en el granero de fuera" Nick seguía riendo, sin dar importancia a lo ocurrido  
  
"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"  
  
"Nada"  
  
"¿Nada?"  
  
"Sara, no tenemos quince años para tener que avergonzarnos de esto. Creo que a nuestra edad viene a ser bastante normal" le dijo Nick a Sara mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
  
Sara empezó a reírse también de la situación. Nunca jamás se hubiera imaginado que a los treinta y tantos estaría en una situación como ésta. Entonces sonó un teléfono.  
  
"Ups, debe ser el mío" dijo Nick. Éste buscaba su móvil por toda la habitación, pero con el desorden que había en ese instante no le fue fácil encontrarlo y descolgar "¡Grissom!" dijo medio chillando Nick y mirando a Sara "Que Sara no contesta a su móvil. Sí, sí, está aquí conmigo. Estamos desayunando. Sí en mi casa. Ahora se pone" Nick le pasó el teléfono a Sara.  
  
"Dime Grissom. No, no. Tengo que declarar en la corte. Claro, por eso no he vuelto. Pues en algún sitio me tenía que quedar. Sí, todo va muy bien. Estupendo de verdad" Sara sonreía a Nick "Volveremos en un par de días. Sí los dos. Ningún problema en serio, Grissom nos sabemos cuidar muy bien, ya somos mayorcitos. Sí, nos vemos. Cuanto antes, lo prometo, tan pronto declare. Adiós" y Sara colgó el teléfono  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Nick  
  
"¿Qué de qué?"  
  
"¿Qué ha dicho?"  
  
"Que porqué me quedado, que me quiere de vuelta. Ya sabes"  
  
"¿Y yo?"  
  
"¿Tú qué?"  
  
"Te quiere de vuelta a ti, te pregunta cómo estás tú, y no dice nada sobre mí. No me parece bien, me siento como la oveja negra de la familia"  
  
"¿Y no lo eres?" dijo Sara en tono burlón  
  
"Quizá" dijo Nick sonriendo "Dependerá del caso. Pero igualmente, es desconsiderado"  
  
"¿Celoso?" reía Sara  
  
"¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿De Grissom? ¿Debería?"  
  
Sara se echó a reír. Nick se le acercó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, y así estuvieron durante un buen rato, hasta que ella no aguantó más.  
  
"¡Para, para!" decía riendo Sara  
  
"Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta" dijo Nick aún haciéndole cosquillas "No pararé tu tortura hasta que hables"  
  
"Está bien, está bien"  
  
Nick paró de hacerle cosquillas, Sara se incorporó, y permaneciendo cara a cara con Nick empezó a hablar de nuevo "¿Cómo puedo decirte esto?" a Nick se le puso el rostro serio, pero antes de que pudiera darle más vueltas, ella le besó "¿Te basta con esta respuesta?"  
  
"Mmmm. sólo si la repites cien veces al día durante lo que te quede de vida"  
  
"Eso puede ser mucho tiempo, Nicky"  
  
"Todo el que queramos compartir"  
  
Y allí permanecieron toda la mañana, olvidándose del desayuno, incluso de la comida. Riendo, hablando y gozando el uno del otro. No sabían hasta dónde les llevaría esta locura, ni si éste era el camino correcto, lo único que sabían era que eso era lo que querían en ese momento, el momento presente y el futuro más cercano.  
  
Sabían que mientras estuvieran en Dallas estarían protegidos ante todo y ante todos, sabían que podrían disfrutar el uno del otro a campo abierto, sin miedos ni temores, sabían que allí eran libres y no eran observados.  
  
El problema surgiría en Las Vegas. ¿Podrían ser los mismos en una ciudad que en la otra? Eso era algo que tan sólo el tiempo diría, que tan sólo el vivirlo lo explicaría. Todo sería intentarlo.  
  
Pero eso, es otra historia.  
  
______________________________FIN____________________________________  
  
Bueno, pues esto ya ha llegado a su fin, al menos el fin que en un principio tenía pensado, pero como supongo que lo habréis notado, prometo una segunda parte, aunque no prometo el cuando (lo antes posible, cuando tenga muchas ideas al respecto), quizá, y tan sólo quizá, llegue antes de lo que podáis pensar.  
  
Gracias a todos aquellos que se han molestado en derrochar su tiempo leyendo esta historia, y muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón, a aquellos que malgastaron un espacio en su vida, en algún momento, para dejarme su opinión. De nuevo, y sinceramente, gracias.  
  
Si aún disponéis de algo de tiempo, me gustaría que me ofrecierais la oportunidad de conocer vuestra última opinión sobre el final de esta historia, así como si creéis oportuno o no, que la continúe.  
  
En fin, aquí me despido de Temas Pendientes, y de vosotros. Gracias de nuevo. 


End file.
